This Is Murder
by Is A Zombie
Summary: Old old stories that was deleted on my old account. One Shots, drafts, half finished stories and practice works will be put here
1. Paranoid Much

Kudou Shinichi stared out of the window at the landscape as the taxi drove. This place was beautiful and yet he failed to take anything in. Shinichi had still a lot playing on his mind. Two year ago he had taken down the Black Syndicate by himself while in the body of a child named Edogawa Conan.

Now back into his turn form Shinichi spent most of his days hunting down the remnant of the Black Syndicate as they were on a world wide scale.

This was the reason for why he was here, in the middle of Europe. Leaving the taxi with suitcase in hand climbed up the steps of a rather posh hotel. The doorman at the main entrance open the door for Shinichi as he neared with a bright smile of his face, and nodded his thanks.

On entering the lobby he noticed a fancy restaurant passed some large double door. At seeing this Shinichi remembered that he had not eaten anything that day and thought he would get a meal later.

Shinichi waited only a moment at the front desk for checking in and soon he was following a bell boy to his room.

Shinichi smiled and waved the bell boy off before walking into his room shutting the door firmly behind back and leaned against for a moment closing his eyes and counted the moments that went by.

Then he slowly and quietly lowed his suitcase to the floor and turn to face the door pressing his ear tightly on the old wooden oak. Shinichi listen carefully holding his breathe, never making a sound until he sure that no one was there.

Next Shinichi took off his backpack out of one arm so that one of the straps hang off his other shoulder and pulling it in front of him, so that he could easily get the contents of the bag then he needed.

Shinichi brilliant blue eyes narrowed as he viewed the room, he was still unwilling to leave the safety of the doorway. But Shinichi saw that he needed to move in order to see the rest of the room.

He glanced to the left and then to the right, then slowly to the left as he peered himself away from the door. Slowly moving into the room he kept turning his head, he trod carefully the further he went, as if a boom would go off at any given time.

The Shinichi reached within the bag and pulled out a pair of white gloves, while putting these on he still kept his gaze firmly on his surrounding.

Shinichi did a small spin in the centre of the room, taking in every detail around about. Then he turned his attention to a painting on the wall. As if in slow motion he made his way over, flatting his back against the wall beside the painting, then with two fingers Shinichi carefully lifted the edge of the picture frame so he could just about see under. Seeing no trace of bugs of any kind he put it back and went to other printing in the room.

Once Shinichi was done with every printing found in the room he then went to small table and chairs that were also there going over them with keen eyes, but he found nothing. The bed. Shinichi strip it bare and searched it over again and again.

Shinichi then got a chair and standing on it he ran his fingers along the line inside jumping off the chair he did the bottom last. The outside of the window was next this proved to be hardest to go over.

Letting out a sigh Shinichi put the chair back and going over to the bed, and finally dropped the backpack he had been carrying round with him the whole time and started taking out a kit of tools. It was then that Shinichi eyed up the phone sitting by the bed; with the tools he took it apart even to the point on the wall and beyond.

Shinichi flopped down on the end on the bed still eyeing up the room from this point of view and there! By his feet he notice a suspicious bump under the carpet, if he had been any one else, would they never of seen it for it was just hidden partly under the bed.

The bed was to heavy for Shinichi to move alone, but he managed to pull it over enough to be able to reach the bump. Now that the bed was to one side, Shinichi could see that the carpet was neatly cut around the bump and could flop it over with ease.

As he moved the carpet flap open there Shinichi's eyes found a small black box with two large screws and a few wires running to it.

Shinichi breathed in sharply as he stared at it for a moment before leaning over and taking his tools out once more. It was a big job getting those large screws loose and as he lifted the lid off, and blinked then he saw no electronic devices inside. Thinking this over Shinichi replaced everything as it was and sat down for a rest.

This time he let out a sigh of relief and feeling now satisfied that the room held no form of any sort of bug. It was then Shinichi's stomach reminded him of food but not really wanted to go to the restaurant downstairs; instead the young man pick up the restored phone and rang for room service.

However the person on the phone told Shinichi that they had to closed the kitchen down for a while as there had an emergency in the restaurant. At this he jumped into active and ran to the lobby the find out what that happen.

Here Shinichi met up with the manager of the grand hotel and after telling him who he was the manager took him down into the restaurant which had been closed off. Inside glass was shattered everywhere and some guest were being treated for shock.

It seems that enamours cut-glass chandelier that somehow become loose and fell from the ceiling almost hitting a group of diners who were at the next table. They had come close to deaths door.

Kudou Shinichi's brilliant mind did not take long to come up with an answer as to what had happen here, in his minds eye he could see the lay out of the building and now knew that the restaurant was right below his room...

 **Important Author's Note:**

These stories are from my old account, which I deleted about three or four year ago(plus depending when you are reading this). I got a bad habit of deleting my stuff, but this time I am determined not to do so! Some of the chapters are gone, it seems I stopped half way through, so what's I find when looking at my old files, will be uploaded here...Detective Conan ones at least...

Thanks for reading hoped you enjoyed.


	2. Murder Most Fail: C1 Murder Coaster Fail

Murder Most Fail: CH1:Murder Coaster Fail

Kudou Shinichi grinned as he walked along side Mouri Ran his long time friend; the sixteen year was talking away about his favourite author Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, the main topic was A Study in Scarlet when Sherlock Holmes first met Dr. Watson. Shinichi was so busy talking about his hero that he failed to saw Ran's eye twitching in annoyance.

The pair came to the line of the Mystery Coaster.

Shinichi looked round for someone so as to show Ran just what he meant and his eyes fell on the young women in front.

He took in the women appearance light blue dress a darker blue cardigan white hand bag that she was gripping on to very hard that her knuckles were turning white showing that she was very fearful of the ride, she wore plain tight shoes with lighter blue socks. Hair was draw back with a band but other then that her hair was loose, she also had a beautiful peal necklace. Suddenly the wind made by the ride blew the dress upwards the women quickly patted her dress back down and went on talking and laughing with her friend who was beside her.

Shinichi grinned when he noticed something, having found a good way to prove his point to Ran.

"...and so then Holmes met Watson he knew right away that he had been a military doctor who had just come home from Afghanistan all through shaking his hand..." Shinichi explained and in the corner of his hand he saw the women hand and reached out for it, " Just like this. "

Shinichi squeezed the women hand gently in a small handshake and turn to face her.

"You are a gymnast. Yes." Shinichi said it in a way so that it seemed to be a question and yet not.

The women whom hand Shinichi was holding gasped in shock.

"How did it you...?" The young women manage to get out.

"Do you know him?" Asked the young women short haired friend looking from one to the other.

"I don't think so...I think I've seen him on telev..." Was the reply.

Ran also looked from the women and back at Shinichi.

"Ran allow me to explain," Shinichi in a overconfident manner, he place his arms above his head and spoke, "Calluses. There are many calluses on her hand, a girl with this many calluses must be a person who uses the horizontal bars!"

"No but wait..." Ran said quickly "Shinichi you can get calluses from tennis. Sonoko has lots of calluses."

"Well... it was that and coupled with the fact that she has bruising on her thighs. This unique form of bruise can only be from the uneven bars." Shinichi grinned pleased at Ran's surprised face, "I saw it when the wind came through the tunnel and blew up her dress."

"Shinichi! Wait you knew before you shook her hand!" Ran pointed out.

"For a detective one has to be observant at all times!" Shinichi's grin widen.

"OI! BRAT! QUIT MESSING WITH MY FRIENDS" A loud voice behind shouted causing Shinichi to jump out of his skin. The man behind man was glaring at him after the shock of the booming voice the impact was lost due to the fact he had a women rapped round him, her arms were round his neck and all that could seen were his eyes suddenly the pair began kissing deeply.

"Your friends?" Shinichi asked turing back to the young woman in front, "Would you like to change places?"

"That's fine," She laughed and sweat-dropped she pointed back to the kissing pair, "I don't think I'd want to get in their way."

Shinichi jerked his head round to see the man again, and Shinichi eyes almost popped out of his head. The pair had deepen the kiss to the point where it looked like they were eating each other.

Shinichi teenage mind began to wonder to his friend Ran and his face turn red at the image that started. Until Ran pulled hard almost making him trip over.

"Shinichi look! We're next!" Ran said happily.

Shaking his head clear of all thoughts of that area Shinichi played it safe and once again was back on the topic of Conan Doyle. Until Ran screamed at him to shut up.

"How can you be so smart and so dumb at the same time?" Ran spoke softy to him so that no else would here she slowly bow her head down, "For the longest time I wanted to be with you like this and have a chance to tell you how I feel."

"Ran..." Shinichi said now very red faced so red that his blue eyes seemed to be highlighted. "….actually.. I..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ...breaths in... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Ran laughed. A pointed her finger at him then laughed some more. "HAHAHAHA... HAHAHAHA ..coughs ...Oh Shinichi you can so gullible. How can you be a great detective if you can not see the truth there. So much for being 'observant at all time'!"

Meanwhile Shinichi was gazing at her with a broken heart as he was about to really tell Ran how he felt. Having the love of his life mock and trick was a low blow for him. He pulled the bars over his head still a little hurt.

The ride moved forwards as Ran was still laughing to herself.

"But just so you know I was looking forward to this..." She said.

"To what?" Shinichi asked and felt something touch his hand on going down Ran's hand covered his own. "Huh?"

"RISE YOUR ARMS UP IN THE AIR!" A dark voice from behind shouted. It was the kissing man from before, the young women and her friend both put their arms in the air as they reached the top.

And then Shinichi stomach felt like it dropped and that he left it behind at the same time, at the speed they were going they soon went in side a tunnel.

There were silly looking monster in the dim light had jumped out at the passing car. As Shinichi looked at the monsters it suddenly went dark, it was like there was something above him. So Shinichi let go of his bar he was holding on to and reached upwards thinking it was the rides illusion.

Shinichi was surprised when he he touch a soft lump that let out a shocked squeak, Shinichi blinked and squeezed harder as he tried to work out the it was; then there was water tripping on him.

"OI! THERE'S SOMETHING ROUND MY NECK!" Came the loud voice form behind. It was the kissing man again.

All happen in a matter on minutes and soon they were outside. Shinichi blinked in shock as he realised what he was grabbing on to. It was the young women in the blue dress; in his hand was her breast, she was staring down at Shinichi with tears in her eyes as held on to his seat; in her hand beside Shinichi's head was a hook. Then she scream as her legs gave way.

It was then Shinichi heard the screaming people from the ride also some he could hear in the distance, most like people who could see on the ground below the ride.

Shinichi let go of her breast and held her shoulders tightly as the ride took a shape turn and headed back to the beginning. However Shinich could not hold on to tight enough and she jerked off and speed made her feet go over her head and then she was got. Shinichi blinked, Shinichi notice that he could still hear her screaming from somewhere behind him. He try to get his head round to see where and was.

Soon they pulled up to the platform and Shinichi was the first the jump from his seat.

Shinichi breathe caught at the sight before him; the young women was holding on with her legs to a big man dress in black, they were hooked round the back of his neck with her bum in his face the dress was now hanging over her head giving full view of her back.

The kissing man was bleeding at the neck; the women's peal necklace was tightly round there, he was trying to get it off and was clawing it with his fingernails, the woman who was sitting beside was also digging at it.

"Someone bring something to cut that off!" Shinichi shouted to one of the ride attenders, "Woman! Get of that man before you kill him!"

Slowly she unhook her legs and started to get down, to late as soon as she released she legs the silver haired man sitting beside the bigger on pulled her hard making fall to the platform.

"Get off my man you little..." The silver haired man whispered with murder in his eyes.

"Shinichi!" Ran cried as walked towards him, "what happen here?"

"That is a would be murderer..." Shinichi said as he pointed to the women on the ground, he did not bother to help her up.

"Police are on their way." Someone said. And Shinichi watched as the people bought tools to help the kissing man get the wire off him.

"Now then I look forwards to the court hearing." Shinichi mumble as he watched the silver haired man fussing over the other man. "A murder gone wrong, that is something you do not see every day."


	3. XY to XX

Kudou Shinichi was laying face first into cold grass, a sharp throbbing pain was pounding at the back of his head; blinking he groans loudly and lifts himself up and sits back onto his legs. The area he was in was dark, but dim lights came from an unknown source.

Rubbing his head, he felt how crusted it was, the smelt of blood was in the air. As his headache lessen he brings one leg forward and try standing; as he did his jeans slips down, still dazed he reaches down and pulls then up. Blinking in confusion he frowns, his jeans was loose around his waist and baggy around his shins, his thighs seems a little tighter.

Leaning forward to study the cause he notices thick hair fall pass his shoulder, he straightens himself and frowns as he moves the hair out the way with one hand; then his jackets slid off his shoulder, he made a grab for it.

Readjusting his belt Shinichi tighten his jeans, he then zips up his jacket. Blue eyes narrow ahead of himself as he tries to recall where he was and why he was laying hurt on the ground.

'I was following a man in black...' Shinichi remembers, blinking he turns and looks towards where the bigger man and bald man had been doing there deal, 'I took some photos with my camera and... I got hit on the head...'

Shinichi moans at himself, then he turns to the way he recalls leads back to the shopping area and took a step forwards. Then stops and frowns, his shoes felt a little strange, like they were an inch too big or something.

Shaking his head he carefully walks back to the shopping area, coming into the well lit place he hisses and grits his teeth; his poor aching head pulse slightly once more. Glancing around he sees mainly couple walking down the path, many gazing down at their maps of Tropical Land.

Shinichi did not need a map, he had a brilliant memory and could summon images into his head at will; he had memorized the map before coming, and knew there was a toilet close by.

Walking he notices the odd stares from some of those who was not going about their business, while other pointed at him.

'I still have the blood on me from the Coaster Murder.' Shinichi thinks to himself, he was completely covered on one side, and only managed to wipe his face down before Megure came. As he reaches the toilet he glances towards the 'gents' but heads towards the disable ones instead, not wanting to explain his blood soaked clothes.

Closing the door he quickly locks he and sighs, he heads over to the mirror to see the damage and blinks and he finds a stranger looking at him. A beautiful young woman with brilliant blue eyes, long rich black hair with curl slightly like his mother's towards the bottom, fringe had grown out and curl around her jaw bones.

Shinichi stare frozen. Then he quickly rips off his clothing, letting it drop to the ground without care. All Shinichi could do was look on in horror as he came to realizes he was missing something very important and something else had taken it's place. The young woman's naked form was much like his own, however on his once flat chest small beast the size of cooking apples were there.

Over his or rather her neck, was dry blood; which much belong to the man at the Coaster. There was also dry blood at her temple, which was highly likely her own blood. Brushing back some of the long hair Shinichi could see that some of the blood had ran down into her ear as well.

'Now is not the time to panic.' Shinichi's mind informed her, 'Get cleaned up...' The park's map flickered in her mind's eye and he bends down taken up her clothes. 'This place sells clothes. I still have my wallet.'

Washing herself as best as could, without looking at herself; making sure her clothes were tightly in place she turned her jacket inside out and slipped it on; Shinichi turns to the door and unlocking walks out.

Washing up had given her some time to think; As she wanders towards the nearest clothes store Shinichi notices that staff members cleaning the shelves.

"What's going on?" Shinichi asks the first one she found frowning slightly, "Are you bringing all the clothes in for the night? Because I need to buy some..."

"Oh no," The older woman says kindly, as she lifts something out of a box and carefully places down, "We're preparing for when Kaitou KID comes in a few days time, so we're just selling new goods."

Shinichi nods and heads towards the clothes that was already on display. It was mainly magician, clovers and other magic related designs she saw. The clothes themselves were mainly white, something Shinichi did not want since it was eye catching.

'My head still hurts...' Shinichi thinks as she walks towards some shorts, the size appear too large for what she remembers of herself in the mirror. Still wandering back and fore Shinichi sees falls on a sheet bath towel which had a green clover within a triangle on which corner, this design was everywhere.

Shaking her head she looks on the other side of the towels, where bikinis and one piece swim wear was; that was not but she needed. Moving towards away staring at the shorts again, some leggings, long socks.

Shinichi reaches for a blue blouse, which had a red ribbon wrap around the collar; next she grabs the white shorts with distaste, there was braces sold under these. Above the shorts was a white blazer, however this did not appear to fall above the waist, it seemed to only come down to the rib cage. Shinichi glances at the shoes, there were only white was available, then took the long blue socks. Nodding she turns with the new items heading towards the changing rooms, the ones being picked looked far better than the other things there, and there was no was Shinichi was going to wear a dress or skirt, which was the main object on sell.

Dully her own mind Shinichi began to undress, quickly replacing the clothes with the new. Glancing down she could see just how much blood was on her jacket in the charging room's light than under the toilet's one.

Shinichi finishes and slowly glances towards the full length mirror; the blouse was a perfect fit, the white blazer did indeed come to the bottom of her ribs, the braces could be seen coming from under and attached to the front of the shorts, the socks went passed the knees and stopped mid thigh, the shoes had been the right size also. However, there was a problem; sticking out from the shorts Shinichi's boxers could be seen, the blouse did come down to the hips, but because of the way the shorts was designed there was looses wore.

"And then there is my chest..." Shinichi says the next worry out loud, she felt completely uncomfortable because the blouse causes the tightly slightly around that area, "I must need a bra...and some... underwear..."

Shinichi frowns as she undresses again, this time thinking hard. She had not seen any from of underwear, there had been socks and vests but no bras.

"Wait!" Shinichi breathes out as he remembers something, "The swimwear section!"

Dressed in her baggy jeans that seemed to want to fall down at any moment, Shinichi came out of the rooms and hurry towards the swimwear. She glances over the bikinis; the first was pure white with that green clovers triangle design again dotted everywhere, the second was again white with one large clover design in the centre of the panties and on the left cup of the bra, the third was green strips with black ace of shapes everywhere much like how the first one, the fourth was like the second only with the black ace of shapes, the last one was black with white doves everywhere.

"Everything okay miss?" A voice came from behind, Shinichi turns and sees one of the staff members.

"Fine." Shinichi answers quickly; Not thinking now she reaches up and gets all five design, but had the strap for the tops half with full cup and briefs for the bottom; they was sold apart and a person could mix and match. With loot in arms Shinichi made her way back to the charging room but pauses at the towels, there was shampoo and body washes. Shinichi lowers herself down and grabs hold Kaitou KID's forest smelted shampoo and body wash, then grabs four types of towel.

Back in the charging room Shinichi slowly gathers everything together, then hurry back out for the tills. There was not many people in the shops at this time of night, it made Shinichi wonder just when would they be closing.

It did not take long to bag everything up, Shinichi paid with cash and left once again for the toilets. As she got there she notices the cleaning crew leaving, she waits until they had gone before going into the disabled stall again. As she locks the door, the smell of disinfected filled the room causing her to wiggle of nose.

Dropping the bags Shinichi bent down and pulled the largest towel out and threw on the floor in front of the sink. Then she reaches for the shampoo/body wash sitting them on the side of the sink. Then she took out the bikini set and new clothes and carefully sat them on top of the empty bags.

'This has gone to be the strangest night of my life...' Shinichi thinks as he stands in front of the sink, dry blood was caked onto her hair, pinkest tint was around her neck. Glances down at her legs, she sees that they was naturally smooth like her mother's who never shaved them. Shaking her head she began the task of washing the sweaty and bloodied form, keeping herself as close to the sink.

Shinichi grabs the next smaller towel, then dries herself the best she could; by now the coldest of the early morning was making her body shiver as a chilly wind came through the gaps of the door. Next came the bikini, which she had taken out at random, as she held it up Shinichi could see it was the once with the clover design on the cup. With that she recalls the times her mother would dress in front of her, remember how the bra was put on, following that memory Shinichi began to quickly mimic.

"It was the right size..." Shinichi sighs out glad she did not have to go back; she then grabs the bottom half and pulls it on fast. Shinichi hurries to get the clothes on, the white blazer was surprisingly warm as was the socks. Almost like they were made for cold nights; the blouse was thick as well.

Shinichi slips the shoes on and takes a look at the mirror, the strange image of herself stared back. The white against her black hair made it look blacker. Sighing Shinichi reaches for the blazer's only button and does it up, it covered the chest only slightly.

"Still this was made well and warm..." Shinichi mumbles as she bends down and began the new task of cleaning up the mess around herself. Bags in hand she frowns deeply then stands and walks towards the door, unlocking it she went out.

Shinichi walks along the path, wondering what she could do or where she should go.

"Home?" Shinichi thinks aloud as she glances up at the black skies, somewhere in the distance she recalls she heard a heavy storm; the rain had fallen on the park's ground but the main storm did not appear to have touched there, "The trains and buses would have stopped now..."

Shinichi looks and sees that she was at the shop again, there was more Kaitou KID stuff being placed on the selves. She notices the woman who served her, whom waved at her with a smile.

"You look a lot better?" The woman says as she comes over, "What happened?"

"My friends left me behind." Shinichi gave a half truth, "I fell over, hitting my head."

"Are you alright now? We have First Aid stations here." The woman went on kindly, Shinichi glances down at the woman's name tag, it read 'Sumiko'.

"I may go there," Shinichi replies with a charming smile, "For only to sleep. The trains have stopped running."

"Aa..." Sumiko says with a nod of understanding, she seemed not know what to say any more, "Would you like anything else?"

"Maybe a different bag to carry my stuff..." Shinichi comments as she looks down at the carrier bags, some having the wet towel in them, "Or a suitcase. You sell those here, because there is a airport close by right."

"We only have the trick ones on sell now," Sumiko laughs as she turns to look over at a section of the shop, "Because of the Kaitou KID heist in a couple of days..." she gazes down at her watch of her wrist, "Well, it would be tomorrow now, since it's well past midnight."

Shinichi frowns, he had given his watch to Ran when she lost her one. She wanted to keep an eye on the time for the fireworks. Turning she moves over to the cases first, wanted to make his load lighter. Blue eyes narrow in on a black case with wheels and a pull handle; taken it Shinichi moves towards the places where there was watches and necklaces sold, and blinks then he sees their collection.

"Haha.." Sumiko laughs as she sees Shinichi's face, "We are selling copies of KID's target."

"Oh..." Shinichi says with a frown, she then points to the pocket watches, "And these..."

"There is a teen detective the follows Kaitou KID," Sumiko says again with a laugh, "He is known for keeping the time with a pocket watch."

"These gold ones?" Shinichi asks pointing to the ones that were was more of; Sumiko nods, "Then I will take the silver pocket watch with the black ace of shapes on."

"Wow! Those are limited additions! Real silver, only three made!" Sumiko grins as she hurries to take some keys out of her pocket and only the glass box where the watches was contained, "There are even some heist copies gems that are limited."

"Just the watch thanks." Shinichi says with a smile, then glances at the other two, "I think I will take the other two, as gifts."

"Sure!" Sumiko cries out in delight at this and taken each box out, looks at her breathless, "Everything else?"

"No thanks," Shinichi says as she hold up the case, "other than this."

"Okay!" Sumiko says as she rushes over to the counter where the tills were.

Shinichi waits as she wraps the watches up, apart from one, which she hands over to her; Shinichi places the silver watch in her left beast pocket.

"Thank you very much!" Sumiko cries out happily as Shinichi lefts the store for another time; the young detective finds seat and begins moving everything around. Soon all of Shinichi's new stuff was in the suitcase, there was also instructions for the case because it was a trick one and had hidden areas.

Standing Shinichi pulls out the handle and let the case drag behind her as she moves towards the exit.

'I am glad I did not noticed that there was something wrong as I woke up," Shinichi thinks as she went along, 'I may have panicked and went running off without thinking...Okay, now that I am clean, wearing proper clothes...sort of... and not carrying a mountain of bags with me, I can think.'

Shinichi stops and blinks at the open field in the amusement part, people was pitching tents. Choosing not to dwell on that, she continues to walk. As she moves along, she sees people wearing similar clothing as her.

"..." Shinichi does not comment but is some what glad, no one would question her being there as she easily bends in, 'Okay... after the Coaster Murder... I followed a man dressed in black and was hit from behind, force fed poison. That long silver haired man said this was never tested on humans, then after that I felt-'

"THESE PEOPLE!" A loud voice screams out, causing Shinichi and many people around her to look towards where it came from.

A young woman, about her age was there, the thing that grab Shinichi's attention was this young woman was the image of Ran. The Ran look-a-like was standing in the middle of some policemen.

Interested because of the police being there, Shinichi makes her way over, gripping onto her bag as she did with her left hand. She stood with the crowd and listens in as a man ranted about Kaitou KID, gaining some boos from the people about her.

Another person appear there. Just appeared. Causing Shinichi to blink at his suddenness. Then froze as she gotten a better look at the other teen, a boy this time. He was the image of Shinichi; the slight difference were, purple eyes, messy brown and a strange grin.

Sighing the Ran look-a-like moves away at something the ranting man said, Shinichi's look-a-like follows after still grinning madly. Then another person moves, a blonde teen who glared at Shinichi's look-a-like.

Ran's look-a-like stops meters from where Shinichi stood, however she was glaring at a group of girls wearing almost what Shinichi had on, but had banners with 'I 'heart' KID' on them. Here Shinichi could see differences in the girl, her eyes colouring was paler blue, feather style hair cut and a rounded face.

Shinichi moves away, no longer caring. Her thoughts wondered bad to the men in black. She kept rethinking what had happen.

'Since I am still here,' Shinichi thinks as she yawns loudly, 'When light comes I can go back and check out the scene... will they come back? Or did they think that poison would kill me? When they heard that no one had been found dead in that place, will they question that?'

Suddenly Shinichi's stomach rumbles, rubbing it she looks over at a stand selling food. And makes her way over, beside her someone else was also walking heading for the same place. Turning she sees the blonde again, under the hanging lights, brown eyes could be seen almost red in colour.

The blonde smiles as waves a hand forwards, allowing Shinichi to go first. The detective of the east wanted to punch the other teen in the face for some reason, but forces a smile and quickly orders a hamburger and small drink of coffee.

"It take a few minutes to cook," The man in the stand said, handing over the coffee and a thin pole with a number on the top, after Shinichi given him the money, "We're bring it out to you."

Shinichi went over to where benches and tables was and finding an empty one took a seat; resting the case down she places the number pole upon the table and brings the hot coffee to her lips.

'Thank goodness...' Shinichi closes her eyes as she drinks slowly and carefully the thing had was going to keep her going, 'I doubt I will sleep tonight, no matter how exhausted my body and mind is."

"It is be a few minutes." A voice said from the table ahead of Shinichi, opening her eyes she sees the look-a-likes and the blonde. The two look-a-likes was facing Shinichi, the blonde seat down in front of them with his back to Shinichi.

"I can't believe these people." The Ran look-a-like rages out, she took hold of a cup the blonde had bought back with him,"All this for a thief."

"And a magician!" The Shinichi look-a-like grins out in a sing song voice, "A great one at that!"

'A thief...' Shinichi thinks as she thinks; in her mind's eyes she brings up information. Shinichi reads a lot of stuff, however because of her sharp memory, she had trained her brain to lock things away until recalled. Files of Kaitou KID brushes over her mind, images dates words cords placed in her fore mind.

"Here is your order miss!" A happy with tried voice said; Shinichi opens her eyes and almost in a daze glances at the man bring her food.

"Thank you very much." Shinichi says kindly at the man, because her mind was so active, those deep blue eyes flickered over his entire form and in a matter of moments Shinichi had pieced together many things related to him, "Not worry, I am sure she will say 'yes'"

The look of shock that cross the man's face was priceless; Shinichi smiles at him as he wanders away and turns back to the three ahead of her. Again her active mind and her knowledge of linking everything piece together the three. A teen detective, a policemen's daughter and an overexcited magician.

'A policemen's daughter who dislikes someone who likes Kaitou KID.' Shinichi adds as she locks her mind down to normal human level, 'That girl has a mean glare.'The Ran look-a-like was glaring hard at Shinichi. The detective of the east chose instead to eat and drink and not draw attention to herself.

It did not take long for their food to arrive, soon they was eating as well. However this did not stop the girl from glaring at Shinichi. Finished Shinichi stands and grabbing her case starts moving away.

"What makes that stupid thief so great?" A voice stops Shinichi, turning deep blue eyes locked onto pale ones. Shinichi had kept her head down for most of the evening, finding her eyes from view, however the girl seemed surprised by the sight of them.

"Aoko!" The Shinichi look-a-like jumps up and Shinichi lowers her head slightly once more, "Do you really want to start a fight! It's night, let's go back to the hotel!"

Shinichi turns about to move away.

"No!" The girl named Aoko shouts out, pushing the boy back, "No Kaito! I don't know!" Rushing forwards she stood in Shinichi's path, "What makes KID so great? Tell me!"

The Shinichi look-a-like known now as Kaito sighs and hurries to her side while shaking his head.

"I am in a hurry." Shinichi says firmly, "Excuse me."

Aoko pushes Kaito away as he touches her shoulder and came closer to Shinichi, this time holding out her arms out and standing with her feet apart.

Shinichi's eyes narrowed under her hair that covers that part of her hair; she had eaten and watered, not still ached and needed sleep. Turning slowly to walks around the girl, Aoko runs and stand in Shinichi's new path.

"What is your problem?" Shinichi hisses out darkly, causing the girl to flinch at the coldness dripping in her voice. Kaito appeared more alert now, but was no longer sighing and looking annoyed instead he was smiling brightly.

"Sorry about my friend." Kaito says cheerfully as he braves coming nearer, he hold up a hand and with a flick of his wrist had a yellow rose in his hand, "She means no harm! Please as a fellow Kaitou KID fan, have this rose as a token of our friendship."

Shinichi snorts at this, but wanting to keep the peace takes the rose and smiles. Kaito steps back with a low bow allowing Shinichi to move pass, Aoko had lowered her arms and was glaring towards the ground. Moving along, she could see the teen detective watching closely.

Shinichi continues on her path, placing the yellow rose in the same pocket as the watch; she let her mind wonder, 'I have three choices. One, sleep in the First Aid Station. Two, go to the front of the park to where the hotel in and get a room, or Three walk home...' Shinichi let the map appear in her made, making her stop, the First Aid Station was near, 'They can look at my head and let me sleep there, since the park in open the through the night until Saturday but... they would ask too many questions. The hotel is most likely fully booked or else people would not be pitching tents. Walking home?'

Shinichi starts walking again, it was then she notices people walking close behind. Gazing over her shoulder she sees the three from before.

"We're not following you or anything!" Aoko cries out holding her hands up and turning red in the cheeks.

"But I am." A smooth voice spoke up, Shinichi's eyes focus on the teen detective, "My name is Hakuba Saguru, and I am a detective." The young man finishes this by flicking his hair back with his hand, causing the other young man Kaito to roll his eyes.

"You are following me because you are worried." Shinichi states making Saguru frown, while Aoko and Kaito looked at each other in question.

"Why would we be worried?" Aoko asks now looking at the blonde.

"Not you," Shinichi says turning around fully now, "Your detective friend here. You have noticed."

"I have noticed." Saguru agrees with a smile and nod, again Aoko and Kaito turns to each other, confused. "Miss, allow me to lead you to the First Aid Station." Shinichi smirks and shakes her head no, "Please, you need to get that looked at."

"I am fine, thank you." Shinichi answers turning back around, she grips her case handle and moves a little faster than before.

"Wait!" Kaito cries out surprising Shinichi by getting in front without making a sound, "Oi Hakuba, what's wrong with this girl?"

'Girl!?' Shinichi's mind screams in outrage, then calms as fast remembering what had happen, 'Wow, I must be tried...'

"She young lady has had a serious blow to the head," Saguru answers pointing to the back of her head, "I notices when we lined up for our meals, also you kept holding the side of your head when you drank your coffee."

'Did I?' Shinichi thinks trying to recall, "So? Even if I had a little bang, who asked you? I have things to do."

"What?!" Aoko screams out, "I don't care if you want a good spot to see that thief! You need to see someone!"

"I don't she is a fan," Saguru carries on smiles as he comes closer, "Everything she has on, even the case she of pulling, can be bought from here." the blonde stands in front and hold out a hand, "In other words, after you hit your head it bleed enough to go onto your clothes, making you not only have to buy more but wash your hair, it is still damp."

"Mmmm..." Shinichi hums out, "And where did I wash my hair?"

"In the toilets, perhaps." Saguru says thoughtfully "Even way, you're hurt but are not heading towards the First Aid, for some reason you cleaned yourself up. Why did you do that?"

"Because I was not thinking rightly at the time." Shinichi answers feeling a little wore out, "Now, do you think you can let me be on my way. I will make my way home now."

"Do you need any help?" Aoko asks very kindly, her whole manner had changed towards Shinichi causing the other to blink and then smile gently back.

"Thank you, but I must go." Shinichi says turning and walking away, she glances at the remaining one thinking that he too would try and stop her, but he never he was busy staring at the Aoko girl. Then smoke filled the area. Suddenly Shinichi's feet was off the ground, blinking she realized that Kaito had tried to stop her in the end.

"Now now," Kaito grins boldly, "Why not stay with Aoko tonight, she may snore like a monkey with bad wind but she won't mind."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Aoko roars as she marches forward, but slap her hand over her mouth when Shinichi raises a hand to her temple, "Oh sorry!"

"It's fine." Shinichi says to her, then turning to the one who was carrying her princess style, "Do you mind?"

"You really need some sleep!" Kaito grins down at her; Shinichi eyes closed for unknown reasons and she fell asleep.

 **Author's Note:**

I'm planning on rewriting this one, but it won't be uploaded here it will get its own story.


	4. B1

Blue eyes narrow behind glass, watching and waiting in the cold forest.


	5. B2

Snow gently fell from the heaven, causing the world around him to be white.


	6. B3

Slowly he creeps through this frozen icy place, it's whiteness causing his eyes to ache. Vapour leaves his dry lips.


	7. B4

He wore black and white clothing, keeping him warm, but also keeping him blurred into his surrounds. As he hikes through the new snow, it crunched underfoot loudly, making the stillness seem loud.


	8. B5

He halts from his long hike; he now stood amongst dense trees that was covered in thick snow. That white vapour came out faster through him breathing harder, he glances around the area, making sure that he was truly alone in this winter land; he then bends down, keeping low he walks along until he finds the entrance to his tent.


	9. B6

Inside the small tent was surprisingly warm, thanks to the snow that had fallen, trapping the heat in; he got down onto knees, then turns to zip himself in. Once that was done he carefully stripped himself of his wet clothe items, wrapping himself into new ones.

With this task completed, he faces the cavity of his tent, then crawling down onto his stomach he wiggles forward filling that space; at the other end were four laptop with two modems connected. They was already switched on, listening in on twenty-four hours on his targets.


	10. B7

Nine year old Edogawa Conan frowns as he taps the keys, bringing up sounds of the happening inside the log cabin he was monitoring. The child detective places a earpiece into his left ear and let his fingers dance over the keys once more.

Conan had been living in this tent for two weeks, studying and watching the family that was currently living there. Three adults and one child. A family of scientists; The Haibara Family.

The reason for him leaving England on his own and coming to Japan was solely for leaning about the child of the family. Haibara Ai. A genius, with intelligence that matched his own.


	11. B8

Conan lay there, listening both to the recording from the earpiece and the sound of the wind picking up outside his tent. It was going to be another cold night, but nothing he felt he could not handle. He had kept himself warm and dry for the most part, so he was in no danger of catching a cold.

He rarely left the safely of the tent, only when he felt he need to follow one of the other family members. That day the only adult male living within had left the cabin to chat with someone at the local town.

This someone had not been nice, they argued right in the middle of the café they met that; moments after Haibara male had marched out of the cafe with a scowl on his face.


	12. B9

Conan was sitting up, chewing on his dinner; he had listened to the going ons he missed during his trip down to town. It was nothing much, Haibara female, and Haibara girl had chatted together, while Haibara Ai played on her computer.

Haibara male returned, but he never let on to them he was enraged. Though Haibara female questioned him on the quite, he never said a word.

Conan wiped his mouth and glances upon his screens. The family had gone to bed for the night, it was time for him to turn in as well.

Crawling into his sleeping bag, he stares at the ceiling on his tent; a photo of his mother and father was stuck up there. A round face chubby women with black hair was smiling at the camera, she stood behind a wheelchair with an elderly man with thinning white hair, brilliant blue eyes narrowed towards the camera through the wrinkles.

Edogawa Wolfgang and Edogawa Fumiyo. Wolfgang had taken up his Japanese wife's name. His parents had him very very late in life, his father being ninety-one and his mother sixty-three.


	13. B10

As the weight of sleep crept over his mind, his eyes closes. Thoughts flash upon his remaining conscience, as to why he came to be there; it was his mother's doing. Edogawa Fumiyo told him time and time again to find his soul mate young, so that could spend their whole lives together.

Hence he traced down Haibara Ai, a girl around his own age who could rival him. She was highly intelligent, and had already completed her collage majors, making her an professor in the field of bio science.

Conan had a perfect memory, he could see or hear anything once. However this lead to many painful times when growing up. Learning to piece together things was hard, his memories would link parts with other things overlapping.

Over time he learnt to lock his over active mind down, by doing or learning new skills to keep him focus. Reading books was a great outlet, though he remembered everything he read. There was also the case of him recalling horrible images.

Edogawa Wolfgang was a chef medical examiner, sometimes he files made their way home. Conan would read the forensic reports, thus burning the unwelcoming information into his young brain.


	14. B11

Conan blinks, then frowns. He had drifted into sleep. He lay there trying to work out just what had caused him awaken; blinking into the semi dark tent, he listening to the howling of the wind, no doubt bringing with it more snow.

He allows his thoughts to return to Haibara Ai.

The young girl had made headlines in the states, she found an interesting cure for a virus that had spread through the country at an alarming rate. However many people rose up and accused the Haibara Family of causing the virus in the first place.

The family ran away, to the safely of their home land. Japan protected them, shielding them from the outside world, until it die down.

Conan felt it was a big thing to simply be forgotten, but two years after the outbreak, it seemed to be lost to memory.

The child sat up and gaze over to the entrance, then twists his torso to see his laptops. Had what awoken him come from there. Twisting all the way around, he crawls back to his keyboard. And scowls when he notices the time on the screen. He had over slept for a couple of hours, yet his body and mind was active.


	15. B12

The child sighs out loud, the family was still fast asleep. They would not be up for another five hours. Rolling onto his back, he brought his arms up and tucked them at the back of his head, using it almost like a pillow.

Conan allows his mind to ponder Haibara Ai's mother and father, whom he labels as Haibara female and Haibara male.

Haibara male and female were researching the ageing profess; the human body replacing itself with the food and drink it consumes. It can repair it fleshy self over a period of time, and it can refresh itself during the hours of sleep.

For years scientists have asked the question; why do we grow old and die?

This was what the Haibara Family was finding out.

Conan had discovered something interesting.

The third adult.

The Haibara Family was made up of, father mother and two daughters. Daughters that should be close to the same age as which other.

Haibara girl as he dubbed her, was the older sister of Haibara Ai; her real name being Haibara Masami. Twelve years old age. This was no child, the Haibara Masami living in the cabin had the appearance of a young woman in her early twenties.

So Conan dug deeper.

What started out for him researching a potential mate, turned into a full blown investigation into the happenings of this family.


	16. B13

The Haibara Family had developed a 'poison'. Which they named 'Pandora's Child'.

The poison embedded itself into the person's bone marrow, continuously reforming itself there. As the new blood cells form, it also carries with it the poison into the rest of the body. This poison came in the shape of a red and black capsule; they had fourteen of these.

The end result.

Haibara Masami's body grew rapidly in a short time, causing a large amount of pain and discomfort. She became the young woman he had been observing, however according to the data he managed to get from the cabin, she had been grown since. Only her fingernails and hair continued to grow, and if she was hurt or wounded, it would seal itself in an matter of seconds.

Conan closes his eyes, that was the basics. He did not want to recall the full details.

The reason he dubbed the mother, father and oldest daughter by the names Haibara male, Haibara female and Haibara girl, was to detach himself from them. The parents was using their older daughter as a test subject and there was nothing he could do to help, so he tried to made them into something unimportant almost non-human. If only for his mind to handle it.

Conan frowns, then opens his eyes. Turning onto his stomach he blinks in confusing at the new sounds coming from the laptops. It was turned down low during the nights, but he still caught it.


	17. B14

"Someone is moving around?" Conan asks dragging himself to the earpiece, he places it on his left ear and turn it up slightly.

There he listens.

Footsteps coming from the corridors.

Conan's breathe caught in his throat, his prefect memory records everything. And the noise of the heavy boots covered with fresh snow falling off of them, was none from the Haibara Family. By the sound alone he could tell the weight, hight and gender those walking.

Four people. Three men and a woman.

One man had a slight limp, while the other favoured one leg, the last man was overweight. The woman was light on her feet, he barely knew she was there.

A click.

In his mind's eye many images flashed through. It pieced the sound with an image. An image of an handgun. Or rather a semi-automatic pistol, it's make and model appeared as well.

Conan reaches for his back up phone and dial the cabin's landlines number. The couple had one next to their bed. He listened to the rings with his right ear, and continued listening to the intruders with his left. They had paused.

"Hello?" Came Haibara male's sound.

"There are people in the cabin," Conan cries out quickly, "They are in the back corridor, close to the kitchen, they have guns! Get out!" Conan flipped the down and turned off the power, "Its time to go." He whispers, standing he hurries for his clothes, wanting to get out of there.


	18. B15

Conan stood watching the flames raise into the night's sky, the silent forest had become loud with the crackling of the fire. The snow melted around where his tent once was. A large suitcase was behind his legs, this having his laptops and files within, a heavy rucksack hung off his shoulders.

All traces of him there was gone.

The child turns towards where the cabin was. It had been an hour since he phone, the ones who broke in could have seen the fire's smoke, but he hoped they would pass it off as a camp fire from the normal students that were known to come out even during the winter.

Conan's highly intelligent brain reasons that he was best for him to run away, another part spoke to him gently, saying that he should see if they had made it out safely.

His mother had taught him to run, always to run. Not to get involved and let people get on with things, that was why he tune out of what was happening to Haibara Masami. But his own sense of justice screamed at him after wise.

Even now his mother's warming told him to get away.

Conan began creeping towards the cabin. Then he ran fast in that direction.

As he neared he saw smoke. Much darker and thicker then the one from his tent, it rose high into the sky, the base of what he could see, was aglow with orange.

Gun fire echoed throughout the forest, causing him to halt.


	19. B16

The heavy clouds filled with snow hid the full moon, it's silvery moon broke its cover now and again, but most of the time the forest below was in darkness.

The only thing that allowed Conan to run through trees without hitting any, was his memory. Gunshots came from behind and the girl whom hand he grasped, cried out. Still they did not stop, the intruders were shooting blind.

Conan grips his teeth hard. On his right hand he forces Haibara Ai to run with him, while dragging his suitcase with his left. He could not leave it behind, since it appeared to be what they were after, what they had killed the Haibara Family for.

Ai trips again, but he kept her from falling fully.

They ran onwards.

At first he took them into the direction of the main road. Making the adults follow them with their touches. He had ducked down with Ai at the right time, causing them to lose sight. Conan then changed his course, heading towards a dirt road that was further away than the main.

Conan pauses for catch his breathe and let Ai do the same. Together they began moving again, hand in hand, just time with a much slower pace.

"I think we lost them." Ai says, her voice below a whisper.

"Yeah, that last shot was afar off." Conan replies in the same tone, "In a few hours the day will be up."

"Yeah," Ai agrees, "We should get as much distance between them as we can."


	20. B17

Conan watches the dawn breaking over the horizon, Ai lay beside him with her eyes closed, dry tears their corners. She had cried herself to sleep at the lost of her family, and he let her.

"We have to move soon," Conan says with a low gently voice, "They will be able to follow our tracks much better when the sun raises fully."

Her eye lids slap open, under the light of the new day, he notes the green tint in them. However he also noted the redness in them.

Together the two children stood; he had given her his clothes and boots when they stopped, as she had been running in her night gown.

"Who are you?" Ai asks at last, she still held his hand tightly but never looked at him, choosing to stare ahead.

"Edogawa Conan, Detective." Conan answers, like her he never turned her way, simply gazed in front.

"Why are you here?" Ai questions, her eyes glance between the suitcase he was dragging and the rucksack on his back.

"I was observing you, Haibara Ai." Conan says, seeing no reason not to tell her.

"Me? Why?" Ai asks blinking in shock.

"I study all potential wives." Conan said, earning him a gasps.

"Wives!?" Ai mumbles in something akin to outrage.

"Yes, my mother said I should find a person my equal." Conan replies as he turns to look behind, frowning at the tracks they made, "So far, you are the only person in my age group that matches me."

"Stalker..." Ai mumbles out, but says nothing after.


	21. B18

The winter afternoon sun did nothing to the icy world below, it barely made it through the thick clouds to inform those of it presence. High winds blew over the land, making the already chilly day more colder.

Under a bridge sat two children, cuddling together in order to keep warm. They had reached the frozen river and walked upon the ice so that they was no longer leaving a trail in the snow. However this meant that the intruders may of split up to walk either way.

"What if we're only thinking that?" Ai asks as she glances down the way they came, "What if they never found our footprints in the first place?"

"That is another possible," Conan comments as he too turns to look, "Do we really want to take that chance?"

"Edogawa-kun... where do we go from here?" Ai suddenly asks with slight worry in her voice, though her face remained expressionless.

"Once a day a person waits for me, at the town." Conan began to explain, "His job was to take me to Sapporo. However they seen my face, they could have asked around about me."

"... Edogawa-kun, are we going to die?" Ai asks dully, her eyes had a strange far again look, almost like she was not seeing anything before her.

"Do you want to die?" Conan asks bluntly, he did not look at her, he already seen death more times than any child should have growing up, he had grown numb to the concept. There was a small part of him that spoke to him, telling him, that if he did not save this girl, he would lost that piece that made him human.


	22. B19

Conan had managed to contact the person he hired to drive him back to Sapporo, had asked many questions. Once he was happy that the person was indeed still loyal to him, he give his location to be picked up.

Conan cuddled against Ai, this time in the warmth of the car. Blue eyes try focus on the faded landscape that went by outside the window. It was no longer just snowing, it was a blizzard. Visibility was getting harder and harder.

"How far are we?" Conan asks breaking the strange silence that had fallen over the car.

"We are here," The person says glancing at the rear view to look at him, "But it will still take an hour to get to the air port."

"Okay." Conan mumbles with a nod, he then takes a look at an box he place on the seat next to him, "The money is in there."

"Don't disappear until I count it." The person said firmly with a pointed look through the mirror.

Conan nods. He still had enough money left. Though he also counted in a factor of the possibility of the person holding for ransom to get more money. So far the person proved to be honest with the promised money.

"Do you think their will be flying out in this weather?" The person says a little lighter than his tone before, a smiling now gracing their lips.

"No. We will most likely hang around for days in the airport." Conan replies with a bit of a snort, "The airports normally have deals with hotels encase these things happen."

"Aa, you're right." The person agreeing, "My aunt's flight got delayed and she was put up. However she was travelling with a package deal, so it was the travel people that books it all set that into place."


	23. B20

"-could have been fishing for information?" Ai says darkly, eyes growing wide as she suddenly looks around, "What do you mean? I thought you said he was trustworthy!"

"He was." Conan replies in an uncaring tone, he gazes about the restaurant they was currently in, it was overflowing with people and the staff continue to allow more people to come in because of the many delays.

"He was?!" Ai hisses as she bends her head down, pulling her the hood to the coat.

"Until he gotten his money, he was loyal to me." Conan answer he turns his eyes downwards and bought his cup, drinking the dark hot liquid, "Once he returns, they those people are still their asking the right question and offering the right money, he will betray us."

"So... now what do we do?" Ai asks her fear getting the better of her, "What's going to happen to us?"

"It will be alright." Conan said firmly looking up at her, "I will protect you."

Ai seemed shocked by this, and for a moment unsure how to respond; at last she relaxed and closed her eyes allowing a smile to come. The sound of the people many moving around, talking, screaming, shouting and eating masked any noise they could have made. It was a good place to hide with the many parents with their children.

"The buses are still working." Conan mumbles, causing Ai to glance up and frown; he was staring at a couple near the doorway of the restaurant, "Coaches that are travelling west along the south coast."

"What?" Ai asks at last, blinking in confusion.

"Lip reading." Conan answers a slow smirk came on his lips, "Want to go?"

"On the coach?" Ai said letting a smirk appear on her face as well as she stand, "Might as well."


	24. B21

Conan was comfortable with Ai. But he was not sure this was what his mother meant in the way of soul mate, over the past couple of days she had become to be like a sister. Ai must have felt it too, however they still referred to each other by their family names.

For Ai, Conan guessed he had become her pillar of support, the only thing she was clinging onto through the deaths of her family.

'...however,' Conan thinks as he glances to the seat next to him, the blonde girl was sound asleep, 'there are five stages of emotion after losing a loved one. At the moment, the need for survival is outweighing this...'

Wiggling in his seat he brushes a hand over his chest at his new clothes. They gotten them before the long coach journey with the money he still had on him. Conan could take out as much money as he wanted and his mother would never question it.

His mother also never question the fact that he went to the other side of the world on his own. Of course, both his mother and father was not normal and nor was he.

Conan turns towards the window, seeing a sign. They had arrived at Hakodate, here they would get a ferry across the water and go to Mutsu. After much debating Conan and Ai decided it that this would be the final stop for them on coach, though it did continue down the south coast, they wanted to switch to the train line.

'Tokyo...' Conan thinks of the place where they was head, 'Such a grand overpopulated city, it would be hard trying too child there.'

Conan felt his phone moving in his pocket, leaning into his seat to reach his pocket, he pulls it out and flips it open, gazing at the number.


	25. B22

It was that person.

With narrow eyes Conan pushes the button and placed it to his ear. He was greeting with heavy breathing.

"Hey boy," Came the person's voice, sounding pained and wheezy, "How's your trip? Still in Japan?"

"I can not answer that." Conan answers frowning, he blocks out the noise of the moving coach and focus on the sound coming from the other end, "What is wrong?"

"Those people who are chasing you," His voice wheezes out, "They searching for you at the airport. They must be there by now," he coughs wetly, "Since you answered, I'm guessing they ain't found you yet."

"No." Conan said, closing his eyes, "And you?"

"They double crossed me." The young man wheezes out and coughs after, he groans then, "They gave the money after I told all, then knifed me."

"And you thought you would tell me because of that..." Conan spoke softly down the phone, feeling sorry for him, even while he was a greedy man, "Thank you for doing that, hope this information is a freebie."

The young man laughs breathlessly at that, then the line went silent. This was followed by the sound of the phone hitting the floor.

Conan flips down his phone. He knew there this would happen, however he did not count of them murdering him; why this never entered his mind he did not know, he knew that they murdered the Haibara Family without remorse.

"Haibara," Conan says to his companion shaking her shoulder gently, "We will arrival shortly."

Ai blinks awake, then looked around quickly. The other coach travellers were sleeping in their seats; only few people was wake, these talked quietly to each other.

"What time is it?" Ai asks rubs her eyes, while frowning at his face.

"6:45am." Conan answers as he straighten himself in his seat, "We will be at the station in fifteen minutes."


	26. B23

Conan yawns loudly, his mind was not letting his body rest. He glances across from him, Ai was seat opposite, just staring at him.

"When we get there, what are we going to do?" Ai asks glancing down to her lap, "They're not going to leave us alone, they will chase as to the ends of the earth."

"Tokyo is a big place." Conan mumbles out, tiredness was making his words slur, dark bags were under his eyes, "Even if they managed to found out we gotten a coach then a train here, we can easily disappear there."

"... Edogawa-kun," Ai says at last looking up, "What about money? They may have hack into your account. We bought clothes and other items."

"When we was in Sapporo." Conan points out, his eyes began to close without his permission, he force them open to look at the girl, "I have enough money to keep us going for a while."

"Edogawa-kun, why are you doing this for me?" Ai asks almost sadly, her hands grip the fringe of her jumper.

"Is a reason necessity?" Conan asks with a kind smile.

"...I think we need to grow up." Ai at last says, "They did not know the effects of the poison."

"Haibara, you do not know the full effects of the poison as well," Conan answers frowning deeply at her readiness to use the poison, "I was thinking about burning the data I took, but wanted to talk to you about it first."

"Don't burn it." Ai says her voice suddenly small, "They my mother and father's work." Et was then Conan remembered that they was still children, no matter how smart they was, they was children.

"Okay." Conan agrees with a nod, "But you're right about something."

"What is that?" Ai asks tilting her head slightly.

"We need to grow up." Conan states looking at her "Can you remake Pandora's Child?"


	27. B24

There was silent between them. The two children stared at each other right in the eye, wanting for one to speak.

The train continues rocking gently, the rain hits hard against the window, sliding sideways with the speed, people at their own seats chatted with each other around them.

"No need to make some." Ai says at last, reaching into her pocket she pulls out a small brown bottle with no label, within there was capsules.

"You managed to get them out?!" Conan whispers as he looks at the bottle.

"My mother shoved them into my hands as she threw me out the window," Ai explains almost sadly; she too stares at the bottle, "One each should be enough."

Conan leans back into his seat, thinking hard now. He had hoped it would get time to made the poison, then he could have prepared things. Such as hacking into the national computer, faking births, citizenship and passports, not to mention clothes and other things an adult needed in this world.

"Should we take it now?" Ai says breaking his trail of thought.

"No, our clothes will not fit." Conan answers, her surprised face made it clear she had not thought of these things, only escape and hiding was at the front of her mind, "Wait until we have reached our next shop, we then gets some clothes fit for us, and come back on."

She nods and tucked the bottle back into her pocket, then she takes out a train route map and began studying it.

Conan did not need to look, he knew the next stop was Utsunomiya. The train stayed in the station was twenty minutes before moving to it's final stop, Tokyo, of course there was a two hour wait for the next train if they missed it or jump from train to train. Jumping train to train seemed better, but it would be tiresome for them.


	28. B25

Conan had chosen dark clothings; black jeans, deep blue jumper with black running shoes, he had a black vest, black socks and underwear. He was not too sure how big he would grow, so he bought two sizes for a teenager. If he was going to grow about ten years, he would be late teens.

Wandering with his bags he glances around for Ai, the shopping centre was overly crowded, and he did not know if this was a good thing or not.

"Over here." A dull voice said, causing him to turn; Haibara Ai stare at him for a moment, then held out a piece of paper, "We should go here. No one will hear our screams over the cheering."

Conan took the paper and gazes over it's contents. It was a poster for a heist. A Kaitou KID's heist. Over the passed forty years this magician slash thief had won the hearts of the people, these 'performance' he done brought a lot of people from not only across Japan, but from different parts of the world.

"No one will notice an extra pair." Conan says as he grins at the poster, he did not like thievery or any other criminal activity, but he was willing to use this as a cover.

"The 'performance' starts in the evening." Ai says looking around at the crowd, "That means we have to hide until then. We can use your laptops to start hacking a new identity for ourselves."

"Nice idea." Conan replies with a nod, he glances at the suitcase he still was dragging behind him, "Let us head going to this place and set ourselves up there."

Together the children turned, heading for the exit. He took a peek at the bags Ai was holding in both hands. While he was carrying day large bag, as he had gotten all the things he needed in one store; she was carrying three large bags in one hand and two in the other. It appeared as if she went into many stores as well, as none had the same logo on them.

'Just what has she got?' Conan thinks, as he faces his front again. Yes he had got himself two pairs of the same clothing just in case, but it seemed that she had got herself the whole shop, 'Does she need all of that?'


	29. B26

It was a dark cold night, yet hundreds had turned up. Their cheering, shouts and even party poppers had gotten much louder as it got nearer for it to begin. Firework displays rocks the windows of the room they were in, over and over. The noise of the helicopters above beat the air overhead, shaking the ceiling and letting dust fall.

Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai were in completely agony. They blood boiled in their bodies, skin stretched and peeled rapidly, insides felt bruised and ready to burs; they screamed. Their screams filled the small room they find themselves in, they gripped the other's hand tightly as the never ending pain continued on in waves over their bodies.

Then it was over.

Only the grasping pants could be heard from the pair now. A faint 'Ladies and Gentlemen' could be heard somewhere a far off.

Conan slowly lifts his head to stare at the young woman now laid out in front of him, still holding onto his hand. She was thin, her whole skeleton could be seen were was not fat or muscle on her body; her hair was now long pooling around her body like a cape, it was then he glances at their joint hands. Fingernails had grow long as well, curling around his now lengthy ones.

Sitting up, he pushes his own long black hair out of his seemingly deeper blue eyes; then he allowed himself stare and study his own hollow looking arm. The pale grey of his skin was unhealthy, causing him to worry slightly.

"It least I know why you bought all that stuff." Conan says and blinks at the sound of his horse voice.

"Yes... we need to restore our body fat." Ai replies at last, she too sitting out right. The young pair cared little for their naked bodies they showed each other, "That's why I got all that food and drink."

"Nice." Conan grins and glances over at the table, where the food was already prepared for them to eat, "But also those scissors and nail clippers."

"Yes, bet you was starting to think I did not have a brain." Ai said with a smile, she was still feeling too weak to move, but knew her body needed food, or else it would start to eat itself.


	30. B27

Conan began crawling over, he too being to weak to stand and walk; however on reaching the table he rolled a bottle of blended vegetables over to Ai first. She nodded her thanks and quickly opens it and began to drink; Conan did the same, not caring that some ran down the sides, his body was crying out for the food.

Breathing heavily again he blinks at the empty bottle, then looked to the next one. Ai had said they would need ten reach to be strong enough to move. He was itchy, his skin was flaky and sweaty at the same time.

"Need a shower after this." Conan mumbles as he rolls the next bottle they made up, over to Ai and grabs another for himself.

"Let's cut our hair and nails first," Ai replies with a sigh, "Its hard to hold this thing."

She was right of course, but he was far too weak and hungry to work out why he had a hard time holding it and need both hands to lift it to his mouth.

"Let us wash first." Conan mumbles back, and again began drinking deeply, this time with a little more care.

"How are we to wash with these at the end of our fingertips?" Ai grasps out as she ended her mad drinking.

"Fine. Cut these first, then wash." Conan answers as he rolls yet another bottle to her, his mind was starting to get into gear. He gazes around the small hotel room that had it's own kitchen, it did not belong to just them but four other people who had come to watch the Kaitou KID heist. They left earlier that day given Conan and Ai time to chop and blend their meal.

"What time does the heist finish?" Ai asks suddenly, thinking of when the people would return.

"We have a good two hours yet," Conan replies, the hour lasts an hour long but there was still the after party people went, though they did not know if the four people would stay for this or not, "Do not worry, we can wash and get ready to leave."

"Mmm... they do not know we were children right?" Ai asks quickly, as she grabs the next bottle being rolled to her by Conan.

"We did it all by computer," Conan said with a sigh, "And then we heck to checked ourselves in. They have Kudou Shinichi and Miyano Shiho on record."


	31. B28

Nine year old Edogawa Conan or rather, nineteen year old Kudou Shinichi was laying in bed listening to the people outside of their bedroom door. Ten year old Haibara Ai, now Miyano Shiho was leading against it listening, refusing to relax until she was sure they was not anyone that could harm them.

It was more than the four people they read about on the computer. The hotel rooms was like an apartment. It had a main living room/ kitchen and four bedrooms leading off of this, the room they was in had a double bed in, which they slept in after their intent cleaning up they did the night before. The room and bathroom had been a mess, they had cleaned the kitchen before their change of did not have to worry about that.

"Lay down Shiho." Shinichi says, her new name they both need to use to get used to.

"I don't want to." Shiho replies back firmly, then adds, "Shinichi-kun."

"There is no way they could have caught up with us this quickly." Shinichi said rolling onto his side and staring out of the window, the new day was grey and cloudy.

"How can you be so sure." Shiho asks as she at last walks across the room and flops back into bed, she tucks herself under the warm covers.

"We have two days of this hotel room." Shinichi mumbles his aching body refused to let him move any more, "Let us use it to the full."

"Mm." Shiho hums in agreement, her own body given up as she laid back.

After their long meal, they began to process of cutting their hair and nails, scrubbing their flesh. Shinichi had tied everything into black bin bags and carried it outside, finding a fan made bonfire he threw it all in; it had their hair, nails, off cuts of the food and their children's clothes. Shinichi also had three of his four laptops toss into there.

The data and everything of Pandora's child was on that one laptop, which he was going to replace soon and get rid of as well. His phone he no longer had, he tie it to a stay dog because he knew his mother had a tracking device installed in there.

Conan knew they had talked to that person, so knew that they knew his name. They may have gone to his parents by now.

Shinichi's chest hurt, he had sent his mother and father one last e-mail, warning them of a possible on coming danger; he would not know if this was a mistake or not until later.


	32. B29

Kudou Shinichi ran a hand through his first hair cut, it was nothing like the helmet style his mother always did for him; after his hair growing he had the chance to change it and left it into the hands of the hairdresser.

The normal cow-lick had was present even during his helmet days, was still there, it was now a lot shorter with a fringe. He wore thick glasses, much like his father's, those these were fake. The smaller sized black clothes he got himself fit well.

"You should have gotten yourself a coat or jacket," Shiho says, she too was playing with her new hair cut which was chopped neatly above her shoulders. She had a dark brown coat on, with a red skirt visible at it's bottom had was round her knees, with darker brown calf length boots.

Both carried bags now, with more clothes they bought with each train station they stopped at, spending a few hours each time. They had slept for most of the two days in their hotel room, and travelled for two more days to get to Tokyo. A three hours trip from Utsunomiya to Tokyo had taken four days since stopping off to grow.

"I hack into my own bank account." Shinichi said suddenly, "But redirected it outwards. All Edogawa Conan's money is now Kudou Shinichi's."

"You're brave." Shiho mumbles out, clearly annoyed by hearing this, "So, where do the new born Kudou and Miyano go from here?"

"The new Kudou Manor of course." Shinichi says grinning cheekily towards her, taken her hand he begins leading towards the place he memorized from the maps.

"What?!" Shiho hisses out, but allowed him to drag her along.

"Come on," Shinichi said as he hurries, moving faster, "We are almost there!"

Suddenly they stop. Grinning he looks through the gates of his new home. Shiho simply raises her eyebrows at the overly large house. A man came out of the front door and seeing them, waves and comes over.

"Kudou Shinichi-san?" The man asks through the bars, he began opening it.

"Yes, that is me." Shinichi says, his smiles gone and giving the man a serious look.

"Well done, I am Suzuki Souta we spoke on the phone," The man said nodding as he starts handing over paperwork to Shinichi, "Sign these, and everything is yours." The child turned adult quickly signed, "That's it! Enjoy your new home, here are the keys."

Shinichi took the keys, they had little notes paper knotted on them, with written words saying what was what. Nodding he bows to the man, "Thank you very much. Come on Shiho!"

"Thank you very much," Shiho also says them hurries after the other, "Wait Shinichi-kun!"


	33. B30

"The man is mad!" Shiho suddenly says as she places her mug down on the coffee table, though she did not look annoyed, "Who blows things up at three in the morning!"

"We were both awake at three in the morning," Shinichi answers as he reads his new book, "So you have nothing to moan about."

"Another book?" Shiho asks with her hand on her hips, "Money does not grow on trees, it will run out if you keep using it!"

"I know, but this one sang to me." Shinichi answers still eyes glued upon the pages of the book.

"So, what are you going to do about money?" Shiho asks as she settles in the seat next to him.

"Huh?" Shinichi says at last bringing his nose out of the book to blink at the young woman.

"We have bills to pay, books to buy and chemical to obtain." Shiho said as she leans forward and grabbing her mug, "Our money is going to run dry sooner or later."

"Mmmm..." Shinichi hums thinking hard, he could no longer tap his mother or father accounts and he had already drained his own, it took a lot of work to hack and redirect. They needed their own income, enough to upkeep this house and themselves; Shiho's research did not come cheap, nor did Shinichi's beloved books.

"What about those stories?" Shiho asks glancing towards the computer he bought himself, while buying her one as well, for her underground laboratory they turned the giant wine cellar this house had.

"Stories?" Shinichi asks blinking in confusion, then followed her line of sight, "Of those! Those are just for love!"

"I read them," Shiho said almost darkly, "They are good enough to be best seller."

"Night Baron?" Shinichi says with a laugh, "Who would want to read about a thief come murderer, along with a detective who follow his tracks?"

"I'm sure many people." Shiho answers smiling, "Its interesting, also its something done in your share time, what have you got to lose?"

"You are right." Shinichi laughs as he began reading his book once again, "I will do something about that."

"Also I want you to put that fake diploma to good use." Shiho says with narrow eyes, "Get a job. We been here for two months, they would have come for us by now, I think we're safe to move again a little more."

"Wow, never thought I would hear that coming from you." Shinichi mumbles bringing his book closer to his face. Louder he says, "I could get into a police station as an young detective or something...it can only take me so far..."

"Good." Shiho says nodding happily as she drinks her coffee; both their bodies had become strong and healthy.


	34. B31

Detective Kudou Shinichi had been working in the Beika police station for six months, fast getting attention from the higher ups; he began out simply handling data in the main office, until he was despatched as a traffic officer, then became an assistant to a detective rather quickly. It began clear that Shinichi was more competent, thus giving him a new title as Detective.

Shinichi mainly worked in homicide department, but was often spend else where when needed.

"Kudou-Tantei!" A voice came from his office door gazing from his files, he sees his friend from the traffic department, "Could you get your father to sign my book?" the young woman came over and placed a thick book upon the desk, the author 'Kudou Yuusaku'.

"I can try, Nishimura-san," Shinichi answers kindly as he leans over and takes the book, "My father comes and goes at random."

"That's fine! Thanks!" Nishimura says cheerfully then hurries out the room.

Shinichi smiles down at the book, he wondered if he made the right choice in choosing to have a 'father'. He wore a disguise when entering the publishers office, however he was being asked to book signing now; it was a pain to disguise himself, he put on a fake moustache, dressed in a business suit and kept voice lower than how he normally spoke.

'I need to find a better way...' Shinichi thinks as he takes a pen and began writing down fast in the case files, 'But who can I find to teach me? There are people here that go under cover, however they would start saying questions...'

Shinichi sighs out and drops the pen; the nice thing about working as a homicide detective, was that he at last found something to keep his brilliant brain with non stop work. He did forget to eat and sleep sometimes, however members of the department was starting to take note of this and were now making sure he rested.

Standing Shinichi sighs this time sadly, thinking of his mother and father he would never see again. Four months ago he found out that they had died in a house fire, no sign of fail play; the news did not reach Japan, he discovered it when searching for any news about his family.

'No sign of their son...Edogawa Conan.' Shinichi thinks, he moves away from the desk taking the book with him as he heads towards his backpack, reaching for it he slips the book inside then exited the room and turns back to the door, 'Of course he was no where near the house or in the country at that time...'

Locking his office up he spins around and tossing the straps of his bag of his shoulder, he began making his way out of the building, he nods his head to familiar faces and smiles at some.

"Kudou-kun!" A breathless voice stops him, he pauses and glances to his left.

"Evening Hamasaki," Shinichi greets with a raised eyebrow, "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"The Ekoda district police have asked other district to cover," Hamasaki says in a excited tone, "Some are even going to be allowed near the action!"

"Action?" Shinichi asks now following Hamasaki down the corridor.

"Don't you know?!" Hamasaki cries out in shock, "Ekoda district in home to the KID Task Force!"


	35. B32

Brilliant blue eyes took in every detail as he stood in the make shift police HQ; it looked as if a war was about to begin. Which was amusing, because it was for one person that the policemen marched around in tight groups, as they make their way to their assigned posts.

The policemen had what appeared to be riot gear on, however these were redesigned for lighter use; large vans pulled up and out came more man filing out. The tents around that desks with communication equipment borrowed from different departments. There was policemen in normal uniform and those who wore normal clothes, these ones most likely detectives like him.

"Kudou …. Tantei..." A voice came loudly behind, seemingly unsure of how to address him.

"I am a normal officer tonight." Shinichi says grinning as he taps on his breast plate, he too had a KID Task Force uniform on. Under one arm a heavy helmet was there, lifting it up he placing it on and straps it tightly under his chin, "Should I be off now?"

"Yes, join with Team B!" The man answered with a nod, he then points to his right, "You answer to Detective Ross!"

"Understood!" Shinichi answers as he turns and runs over to the group, he notices a tall blonde man shouting orders and knew who Detective Ross was, "Kudou here! Beika!"

"Kudou, you're early. Stand with the others." Ross shouts then he nods his head over to a group of men waiting in a formation.

Shinichi walks over to them, stood at the very end and waited. Looking up he watches the beautiful full moon shining brightly above. Somewhere behind the rows of crowd control was the fans screaming in waiting for the performance to begin.

Shinichi remembered that night then. The night he became Kudou Shinichi. The pain, agony and weakness throughout that night. During that night the KID fans had party into the morning hours; his heart ached as he was remained once again of the lost of his mother and father.

'Shiho must feel the same way...' Shinichi thought as he blocks out everything around him, 'However, I always said my goodbye as if it was the last time I would see them...'

Conan's mother and father were old, and they always told him this. Saying that should they pass away while he was gone, that he had to remember that they had a good life and how bless they was to have him as a son.

"Start moving!" Ross screams as he raises his arm sharply, pointing to the entrance they needed to go through. Shinichi marches in time with those around him; he half wondered where Hamasaki had gotten to, they had come together and signed in together.

Shinichi marched onwards, his and the other's feet caused the open area of the museum to echo across. They was heading towards the south of the building and since he and his team was back up he doubted he would see this Kaitou KID everyone spoke of.

Shinichi rose his hand up and switched on his earpiece, like those did around him in time. Someone spoke gently but firmly to them, ready to give them their overall order. Detective Ross had his earpiece digging his ear, holding his finger tightly. Then he began walking around eyeing up the men in his group; the manner in which he walked told that he thought he was better than them.


	36. No Ball Games'

Edogawa Conan a young boy who calm, brave and never once blinked in the face of danger. Conan now sat of a cold ground staring with wide shocked filled eyes at the sight of the unconscious person that lay a few meters in front of him. His breathe began to come out short and fast, hurting his own lungs and making him light headed with dizziness, panic gripped his heart and he broke out in a cold sweat.

The gears in Conan's brain slowly began to turn and a messages were sent out to the rest of his body; move! The child tried to pick himself up from where he had fallen but found that his legs were unwilling to respond to his request.

A cry behind him told Conan that Haibara had at last caught up with him. And suddenly with the realization of someone else in danger, Conan's mind rebooted and he jumps to his feet and ran over to the black car dropping to his knees grabbing the ball that had roll under there before leaping to his feet once more running straight for Haibara.

With the ball under one arm Conan took the frozen girl with his free hand and drags her along, soon she too was running at his pace. The pair of fake children ran and ran with out let up, all the way back to Professor's house; once there the pair went straight to the basement locking themselves in before collapsing against the door, where they stare ahead of themselves, trying to get the oxygen back into their tiny bodies. Then brilliant blue eyes glance into sharp green ones.

Edogawa Conan had been playing with his ball against a wall with a sign that clearly read 'No Ball Games' there. Conan hit the ball at the sign as hard as he could, the ball in turn went wild and shot off right into a car-park that was behind them; the ball had hit a man on the head knocking him to the ground.

Of course Conan had ran to aid the man, only the find Gin laying face down, a bump on his head was clearly seen from the angle where Conan had fallen down, staring dumbly.

Conan blinks. Suddenly Conan realized that that had been a good opportunity to hide a bug on the silver hair man. Instead he chooses to laugh out loud, causing Haibara to startle and then blink at him in surprise.

"I just blazed Gin with my ball!" Conan said grinning at her. Haibara grins back and soon found herself laughing along with him.


	37. Meaning Of A Kiss' (ShinichiXFem Kaito)

'Meaning of a Kiss.'

'Wow...' Kaiko thinks as she reads the title that Aoko e-mail her, 'Never knew that there was a secret code in kissing!'

Leaning back in her chair she glances at the doorway where she could hear Shinichi and their son Kichiro, moving around somewhere in the house. Placing her elbow on the deck she put her head in her hand, thinking about kissing with her husband.

'Its not like I keep a record of every kiss!' Kaiko thinks as she thought more on the subject, she stares at the words on the computer's screen.

"'Kiss on the forehead'," Kaiko reads loudly as she felt a little buzz run through her, "'I hope we're together forever'. **"**

Kaiko smile brightly and tries to remember the last time Shinichi had kiss her forehead, blinking suddenly she couldn't remember the last time. Frowning slightly she lifts her head and removes her elbow, reading the next one.

"'Kiss on the ear'," Kaiko said aloud as she looked at the computer's screen, "'You're my everything'."

She bite her lower lip at that one, thinking hard. Rolling her shoulder she huff out and calm herself, she could not think of if he done that, not off the top of her head.

"'Kiss on the cheek', Ha!" Kaiko says loudly pointing at the screen grinning boldly, "Shin-chan kiss me on the cheek this morning! The meaning, the meaning," She asks the computer and her grin fell, "'We're friends.' … Well of course we are friends! That important in a healthy marriage!"

The young woman now was sitting straight up in her seat now reading the next as if she was going to war.

"'Kiss on the hand'," Kaiko says with a heavy sigh, she could not remember at any given point if Shinichi kiss her hand, "Or maybe I'll getting forgetful in my old age...," she mumbles dramatically as she see the meaning, "'I adore you'."

Kaiko swallows hard as her shoulders fell slightly, she felt like she was losing the fight. Plastering a smile on her face she went to the one below that.

"'Kiss on the neck'," Kaiko says and her smile brightens, "Plenty of that...wait. In our first few years in marriage; we didn't have much bed time after Kichiro was born until he was three or was it four...?" she shaking her head she looks to the meaning, "'We belong together' …. awww... he felt that way. And still does I'm sure!" she says the last part with a firm nod to the head.

Kaiko felt a little better at this, rubbing her faces over her face quickly she scrolls down to the next.

"'Kiss on the Shoulder,' ...mmm..." Kaiko hums as she read this; again it had been a long time since he done that, "Meaning; 'I want you'."

Kaiko smiles a little sadly now as she sighs, it had been a long time since anything happened that was outrageous or just out of control. Well maybe it was for the best that her life seemed to have calmed itself down.

"Last on 'Kiss on the lips', ….." Kaiko says loudly and moving the mouse she clicked the 'x' at the right hand top corner, that was enough for one day, even if that was the last of the kissing part, she did not want to read the others, "Not like I keep a record!" she says voicing her thoughts from before, "Everyone has there own way of showing their love!"

Standing she turns and walks over to the door just as Shinichi walks in. Kichiro was in his arms asleep with his head resting of his left shoulder, his grip had loosen because one was hanging limp beside him.

"Ah, there you are." Shinichi says as he see her, he strolls over easily with the young boy in his arms; bending down slightly he greets Kaiko with a firm kiss on the lips and stood up once more. Kaiko blinks pleased at this gesture.

"I love you too!" Kaiko declaims with a small laugh and leans over seeing that her son was well and truly gone.

"Now Kichiro has," Shinichi says smiling at her response, "'gone to the land on nod', want to have a small drink with me?"

Kaiko giggle at those words, it was something her father once said and now Shinichi kept saying.

"Mmmm... sounds like a plan," Kaiko replies smiling brightly at him, "DVD?"

"Yes. We half watched of one yesterday. Another go?" Shinichi says as he remembers the night before, Kichiro woke in between and slept walked on their laps. They were not sure how he managed to lay on both of their laps at the same time.

"Great!" Kaiko says happy at this and then turns to the computer, "Oh wait! Left that on."

Kaiko hurries over to the computer and starts turning it off, she could not help with think of the last one on the list of kissing.

'Kiss on the Lips; I love you.'


	38. The Scent

Mouri Ran slowly opened the door of their cheap hotel room while carrying the heavy suitcase which held not only hers clothes but also that of her father Mouri Kogoro and the young boy who was living with them Edogawa Conan.

The said boy was currently walking close at Ran's heels his deep blue eyes narrowing his disgust at the room. Ran closes the door behind them, walking with the suitcase and threw it down on the old moth eaten bed. As they stood in the middle on the room they turned their noses up.

They had of course, noticed it when they first entered the room but neither said a thing but now that the door was shut the true of the smell, was to strong to put off talking about.

"Conan-kun, can you smell that?" Ran asks as she pinched her nose but the taste was still in her mouth, "I wish I bought my house cleaning gear with me."

Conan studies the room intently, eyes now watering, the foul smell seemed to be everywhere; with that Conan went over to the window and open it as wide as it would go and then searches the ugly looking room.

The wall paper was yellowing and peeling off the walls, there was stains of heaven knows what on the floor and much to the not-child's horror, on the bed.

"Can't be helped, Ran-nee-chan. We have to stay here until Uncle finish that this case." Conan answers Ran in displeasure, still gazing around the place they would be staying in. Ran look none to happy about this, but started unpacking their clothes.

As Ran unpacks Conan continue glancing about the room, wanting more then any thing to be any where else but this small dirty and a very cheap hotel.

The reason they were here was that the manager of this small hotel when missing three days ago and the family sent for the Detective Mouri Kogoro, who only took the case because their really needed the money, not only was work slow at this time but Mouri had spent their weeks food money on the horses.

"Conan-kun I think we should call someone, " Ran said thoughtfully then looking unsure "But the staff are being questioned by Dad and I don't want be in his way. "

"Don't worry about it, Ran-nee-chan." Conan replies, smiling through the horrible pong, "He can't be questioning them all at the same time, there has to be someone on duty as their still open for business."

"That's true." Ran says returning his smile, she picks up the phone and rang down to the front desk.

"Come on, Conan-kun." Ran said and held her hand out to him unable to take much more, "They are sending someone up to clear the room. Lets get some lunch and come back when their finished."

Conan nods quickly and took hold of the hand offered and both hurry out of the room slamming the door behind them.

xXx

Later the pair return to the room and the smell had gotten worse the thing the only that was different was the smell of cheap flowery air flesher on top, Conan felt like he was going to be sick and Ran rushes into the bathroom did vomit.

"Ah! Conan-kun," Ran said coming out and covering her mouth as she came back in the room, "Its dreadful! Lets get out of here."

"You go, Ran-nee-chan." Conan said to her as place he a handkerchief over his mouth, "And bring Uncle here."

Ran left him there and ran out the room. While Conan's eyes narrows towards the bed, the place where the smell seemed to be worse.

Walking over to it he reaches out taken a firm grip and with all his might lifted the mattress, as he did so an overpowering smell filled the room more so then before; Conan jumps back gagging.

The detective's watery eyes widen at the sight, there lying under the mattress was a dead body; the bed base of the bed had been cut away and someone put the body in this place and then where it had been rotting away.

Conan could tell that it been here for a few days, also he saw that it was wearing the clothes that manager had been said to be wearing the night he disappeared. Conan had just found the manager, now to find the murderer.

Conan only hope he could pick up the scent of the killer.


	39. The Wrath Of KID

Edogawa Conan slowly walked down the road to towards Mouri's Detective Agency; he had one hand in his pocket and the other as resting on his chin rubbing it softy as he thought about the over the last few weeks.

Three weeks ago he had come across a member of the Black Syndicate Conan then following this person in order to track the rest of them down or a clue as to how to bring them down; however in doing so Conan had put himself and Haibara Ai in great danger.

During that time the person Conan had been chasing did not get the chance to alarm the other member's of the Black Syndicate as he died by another's hand in some sort of strange plot of revenge. Turn out the butler did it; for once Conan was not sure if he was thankful towards a murderer Haibara clearly was and said so.

Conan came out of his thoughts and found himself in front of Detective Mouri Office which had been his home for the past three years now.

Conan let out a tired sigh as he walked up the stairs; the young man was now nineteen in mind however his felt much older still also whenever Conan glance in the mirror those deep blue eyes of his held wisdom there far beyond any nine year old which his body was in, Conan only hope that he hid them well enough.

"Conan-kun! Welcome home," Mouri Ran said cheerfully as Conan entered into the room, "Did you have a good day?"

"Un," Came the reply from the fake child as he gave a firm nod, "The school is thinking about putting me up a few more grades again. High school level this time."

"Wow Conan-kun," Ran smiled brightly clapping her hands together, "I always knew you were smart but its looks like you're a real genius! Maybe you'll pass high school in the year and join me in college!"

"Haha...Perhaps. Here." Conan smile a little and held up a letter with the details on it, "Is Uncle ready yet?"

'I do not think that they would let me go farther then this.' Conan thought almost sadly as Ran walked towards him reaching out for the letter.

"Dad will be soon, he is packing the last of his things" Ran said as she walk over to him taking the letter out of his hand and then said, "Can't really believe what happening! Sonoko is going out of her mind with joy because of this. I glad we are invited."

'No Ran Sonoko was out mind of her mind before this.' Conan thought with a smirk.

"Ran-nee-chan only Uncle is invited," Conan spoke up in an almost bored manner as he moved towards Mouri's desk grabbing a newspaper off of it, "And you are going because Sonoko's Uncle had been putting a lot of money into this project and Sonoko would throw a fit if you were not there. And I'm going because I have no babysitter. Not that I need one."

"Even if you were not invited I'm sure you would have found away round that Conan-kun!" Ran laughed as she read the letter pride clearly written on her face as he talk to him, "You always do when it comes to Kaitou KID or any thing else for that matter."

"I think I shall sit this one out, Ran-nee-chan," Conan admitted as he flopped down on the sofa with newspaper in hand, "Beside KID has not only all the Detectives in Japan after him but the best in the world this time round. I do not think he would have the time to see whether or not I am there."

'Did Ran even hear me?' Conan thought as he glance up at Ran who had sat down beside Conan still reading through the letter from the school; Conan could almost see the joy bubbling inside of her as she did. ' Put that thing down. '

"Hmm, Yes..Wait what?" Ran said as she blinked finally Conan's words reaching her; Ran placed the letter on her lap now forgotten as Ran turned her attention to the boy, "But you love playing Detective and I'm sure Dad won't mind you with him."

"Did you know that the city's counsels is holding a huge festival," Conan when on to say as if he never heard her then turn the newspaper in his hand so as to show Ran, "This is going to be big. Very big. This is one of the most biggest known diamond in the world; The Folic Princess. So many people are making their way to that tower in Suzuki Jirokichi's field right now."

"I know. I know." Ran smiled once more and then seemed a little worried as she wondered where Conan was going with this, "But still..."

"I going to ask Haibara to come with me." Conan said not looking at Ran now and silently thought to himself, 'Please just say yes.'

"But we shall not be staying at Suzuki's manor," Conan quickly when on before Ran could say anything, "I have already booked us a room in a hotel a mile or two away; we shall be fine."

"Conan-kun..." Ran began to say will she was going to give him a lecture.

"Please Ran-nee-chan," Conan cut her off once again now looking her straight in the eye his eyes going wide as he let off his weapon of choice; his cuteness,"You well know that I can take care of myself, the same goes for Haibara. Please just this once. You can check up on us anything time you want as we have our phone with us at all times."

"Well...alright.." Ran finally said not looking happy at all but could not say no, "But this is the first and the last, until you are older. Understand?"

"Of course!" Conan grinned up her knowing he got his own way again, "I going to phone and tell Haibara the good news. And Ran-nee-chan I going to give to you the number and everything to where we will be staying but you can not tell any one else."

"Why not?"Ran blinked at him.

"Because if KID does want me there for some weird reason he will make to so that I'm there," Conan seemed to sweat-drop at those last words. "Ran-nee-chan do you not remember the last time KID ask me to be there at one of his performance?"

'How can anyone forget that week?' Conan thought and rolled his eyes at the memory then watched as a a visible chill ran down the young woman's spine as she began to remember then Ran wrapped her arms round herself and rubbed up and down her upper arms.

"How could I forgot that?" Ran mumbled to herself, "I thought he would never go away."

"And it was due to no fault of my own." Conan remembered that week that the unhappy Kaitou KID came round, "He is mad. Brilliant but mad."

"I understand, Conan-kun." Ran got to her feet, with her arms tight by side and fists in balls and nodding her head Ran said, "I will not tell any one where you are. No matter what!"

"Thank you Ran-nee-chan,"Conan jumped up and gave her a big hug round her middle, "You are the best!"

'Yes!' Conan thought as he got his phone out and began to push the buttons there smiling all the while.

xXx

"And why am I here?" A irritated looking Haibara Ai asked, "I could be a lot more with my time then walking around some field."

"Not just some field Haibara, its Suzuki Field," Conan said a smile as he place his last piece of clothing into the hotel's wardrobe, "This field has turn into not only a festival but a mini fun fare as well a lot of traders are coming here also. I have bought some money with me enough to see us through the next couple of days. At least try to be a little happy."

"And why am I here?" She asked again kicking her suitcase under their share bed, "Edogawa-kun you're going to chase that idiot thief are you?"

"No Haibara," Conan sighed as he walked over to the window looking out at the amount of people coming in and out of the building, "Beside I am to far from the action to be doing anything."

Haibara had a big frown on her face as she walked around the place putting their belonging away.

'Haibara really does not like KID...Well he did flip her dress that one time.' Conan remembered as he glance at her from the corner of his eye.

"And why am..." Haibara was about to say again but was but off.

"Please do not say that again," Conan said giving her a bored look as he stared out the window once more, "I bought you here so that we could have a little bit of fun together instead of running for our lives. Just you and me Haibara, playing."

The young girl went red in the cheeks. Conan never saw this as he was still staring out the window, watching the many people walk on by.

"You? Fun?" Haibara laughed at this as she placed her hand on her hips, "This seemed a little off from the normal you Edogawa-kun."

"Tonight we shall eat at a nice restaurant," Conan spoke softly choosing not to hear what she just said , "And then in the morning shall have some breakfast here buy ourselves bentos and spend the day at the fun fare and festival. We are going to enjoy ourselves, after all we keep coming so close to 'them' that anything we can we should make to lost of it."

"Feeling guilty." Haibara whispered this was not a question she knew that Conan felt this way, "Fine I might as well play along."

"Thanks." Conan said the glare of his glasses hid his eyes for a moment. Silence follow neither one wanted to break it.

"But..." Haibara was the first to talk her lips going upwards a little, "Won't your boyfriend be angry? You not being there for one of his biggest performance."

"Hurrr?" Conan frowned as he stare at her knowing what she meant but not wanting to voice it, "What are you talking about?"

"That Phantom Thief – Kaitou KID," Haibara smirk at him now then folding her arms, "He won't be happy with you. But you know this already. Why else would you have us in a hotel so far away from the main area. You are not stupid enough to forget that he made it very clear that you are his favourite detective."

"I do not care about him," Conan rubbed his eyes thinking over what Haibara just said , "And do not say boyfriend that creeps me out. Beside I think Hakuba Sagura would be the one with that title."

The two fake children looked at each other before laughing their head off holding their stomachs as they did. For some odd reason they found this very amusing.

"Yes yes," Haibara said through her laugh, "That blond who came round the Detective's office when that stupid Thief was stalking you."

"Oh man," Conan breathed looking up at the wall not really seeing anything, "He was the highlight there, I thought Hakuba was going to wet himself at one point."

"Yes I was there a that time...oh~," Haibara said still laughing only now not so hard, "Never, in all my time..."

"This seems mean," Conan spoke in a childish voice with a grin; it was nice to see Haibara laughing, "We should not pick on Sagura-nii-chan!"

"If I ever see that detective again I will not be able to keep a straight face." Haibara said with a smirk before shaking her head.

"Come Haibara," Conan said suddenly all smile now gone and moving away from the window, "We should be getting ready for our dinner. The restaurant is a good distance again."

"KID's performance is not tomorrow is it?" Haibara asked as she looked over her dresses had were in the hotel's wardrobe.

"No it not tomorrow but the next day," Conan answered as he began to change his clothes, he did not mind being naked in front of Haibara as sometimes then the APTX 4869 gives way they see each other naked as adults. "Why do you ask? You already knew this."

"Just thinking that all the detective had are here will be announce through the radio and television programmes this evening," Haibara turn to Conan with a look of seriousness, "Once it made known to the pubic KID will also see that you are not there. He may spend the whole of tomorrow to get you at that tower."

"I do not think so some how," Conan smile, "KID has far to much to take on. The odds are not in his favour; KID will not care. In fact I am sure he will be pleased."

"Let's hope you are right about that, Edogawa-kun." Haibara said as she finished getting dressed

"I'm hoping so too." Conan said at last as the pair walked out the door.


	40. Just Me And My Shadow

A light gasp escapes Kudou Shinichi's lips, he knew what was coming, had seen the metal pipe in the silver haired man's raised hands; the force of the painful blow causes him to stumble forward, he tries to stay on his feet but it was no good, he fell front down on the cold grass.

He was dimly aware of the grass against his cheek, barely noticing the hush talking aloud him.

A high pitch hum and rang through his throbbing skull; he felt warm blood slowly soaking his hair, that soon overflow down to his ear, neck and jaw. Dazed he could not even cry out when a large hand grips a fist lot of his black hair, pushing his head to lift slightly.

It forces its way into his mouth, he felt it resting upon his tongue. Next something went against his lips, wet and cold object which was tipped to allow water in; it was natural to shallow.

Shinichi's head was dropped, he listens dully to the parting words to the man dressed in black. Then hears the sound of feet running around from him.

He lay there, trying to remain his senses. How much time passes he had not way of telling, but after a while he found it hard to breathe as a sudden pain slammed against his heart, which was followed by a pulse of agony that made the world spun and rock.

Then came the intents heat, causing sweat to form across his body. A wave of white hot pain and the pulse fused together, making it worse than before. Small gasps and sharp intakes of breathe reached his ears, it took him a while to realize it was himself.

His vision blurs, the pain increased with the feeling of being boiled alive; steam hisses from the pours of his skin, that had a hint of pinkish tint to it. Bones cracks and pops, his internal organs felt bruised.

Blackness.

Nothingness.

Kudou Shinichi blinks, brilliant deep blue eyes darken as they narrow. He was staring down at his clothes; light blue jeans, yellow jumper with green jacket and his blue and white running shoes. They were laid out of the grass, front down as he fell; glancing down at himself he notices he is naked, but nothing of himself in seen.

Movement catches his eye, making him stare at the pile of clothing. It stops.

Suddenly voices was heard, turning he sees a group of policemen with torches. They focused their lights of the pile, coming nearer.

'Why can't I hear them...?' Shinichi thinks, they were clearly talking he could see their mouths moving, but the sound was muffled, as if something was in front of it; it was here that he relieved that he could not see their faces, and it was not because of the night's darkness. Light from the touches went over them now and again, but their faces were blurred.

"Boy!" A voice came clear, causing Shinichi to startle. Glancing to the nearest one to him, he blinks, but it had seemed closer than that, "Little boy, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Shinichi turns to the speaker, the one kneed in front on the pile and furthest away from him. As the man moves slightly, his eyes widen when he sees a child about six years of age blinking up at the man. The policeman reaches out and easily picks the 'child' off the icy ground.

"Yes we found a child," One man spoke, both Shinichi and the child gazes over to the one talking, "Looks hurt, we're taking him to the First Aid Centre, see if any parents have reporting a child missing."

"We going to get you cleaned up," The one holding him says gently while smiles kindly.

"O... okay." The child answers with a small unsure nod, then hisses and lifts a overgrown sleeve to his head; the child looks at his hand that was lost in the long jacket, completely confused.

Shinichi watches numbly as they take the child away, no one bothered checking on him. He was standing there the whole time, naked. Yet no one paid any attention.

Suddenly the world around him was growing smaller, blackness following behind the child. Shinichi turns his head around in shock, not knowing what was happening. A loud rush of noise was screaming from the pure black.

Shinichi turns to the only source of light; the child and his surrounding. Quickly moving towards that light, he falls to his knees. Gasping out for breathe like he was underwater.

The world around him flickered to white, then back to black, then white, black. Red, white, black.

Then Shinichi was laying in a semi-dark room. Sitting up he looks all around, it looked like a doctor's treatment's room; patting himself down he blinks as he sees he was now wearing a black dress.

'No, not a dress.' Shinichi thinks, he pulls his knees to him then placing one hand on a knee, he pushes himself up to stand, 'A cloak?'

It was a long black cloak, his bare feet, hands was showing. Reaching up he touches bare collar bone, his neck and head was also visible. The cloak itself seemed to be alive, moving away from his body like a odd mix of fire and water, then disappearing into nothing, yet it did not lose any of it's volume.

Gazing over to the four beds in the room, he sees a pile of familiar looking clothes. His clothes.

Walking to that bed, he studies the sleeper. It was the child from before; reaching up he halts. As he had pushed his arm away from his side, a sleeve around his arm formed, it was still attached to the main body with string, rope or even glue looking black.

Shinichi's highly intelligent mind could not give him any idea what this substance was made from; it was still moving, still wrapped, still blacker than black.

Shaking his head, Shinichi turns to focus on something he did have control of, seeing if the wounded child was okay. The child had his back to him, white bandages could be seen under the dim lighting, the rich black hair made the bandages appear whiter.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Shinichi began thinking over everything that had happened.

"I was hit on the head from behind. I was poisoned." Shinichi relates, one hand came up and he held his chin, "I suffered whatever the effects of the poison was. Am I still suffering?"

Shinichi gazes around, the world was a blur but he could make out things, stand he starts walking away from the bed and child.

"After the child left my sight," Shinichi thinks aloud, "Everything went crazy, I blacked out. But awoke close to the child."

The world flicker as he drew close to the only door of the room, there he turns and looks back. The world was like a colourful dome, it had gone more misty and darker now that he moved to the door.

"Awoke... however," Shinichi hums as he slowly makes his way back to the bed, "the child's head has been seen to, clothes removed, the feeling of freshness around me, like I have had a bath... time has passed since I lose conscienceless..."

Shinichi studies the room, this time from the centre of the 'dome': the child.

"The nearer I am to the child," Shinichi says as he turns to look down on the sleeper, "The more clear my vision becomes..."

Kudou Shinichi settles down on the edge of the bed, feeling exhausted. Closing his eyes he fell into darkness. Nothing but darkness.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Abandoned?" The young woman says with a shocked voice, causing both Shinichi and the child to glance her way; she looked at him quickly and then turned her back to him with a forced smile, cupping the phone she continues speaking.

"Abandoned..." Shinichi repeats aloud, he glances back at the child who had done back to playing with the cars that was in the First Aid Centre. It was early morning and no one had come forward to pick up a lose child, nor had there been any reporting of one been taken to the police.

Shinichi sets himself down beside the child, who was now wearing a baggy dark blue jumper with a 'v' zip at the front of the collar, the sleeves had been folded twice, it was for a ten year old more than a six so it fell down to his knees; under he had light brown trousers, which was a perfect if with black and neo green shoes.

Socks were a shocking pink, but these could not be seen, nor the red vest under the jumper. These items came from the lost and found box, ones that had been there for more than a year, the only thing that was not given to him was the underwear which came in form of swimming trunks sold at the water theme in the park.

Shinichi himself remained in that black cloak, which seemed more eerily under the light of day.

He did feel a little stronger, so he tested his area again. He could walk around the edges without everything flickering as before but as soon as he went out of his circle, the darkness overshadowed him.

"Boy," The kind young woman says as she kneed down low, not noticing that she sat right into Shinichi's patch. Blinking he frowns, his shoulder was half through her body, "It seems that no one is coming for you today, some people are coming for you. They will take you for tests at a hospital before sending a couple of days at a children's home."

Shinichi glares darkly at the woman, going to a children's home was the last time he wanted for himself.

"Okay..." The nameless child says nodding slightly, however his eyes appear to glance at Shinichi for a moment, the teen detective however never saw this, too busy sending the woman the same deadly glare.

"Do you.." The woman says as she brings her arms up, crossing them over her chest as rubs her bare arms and shilvers, "Do you still not remember anything? Not even your name?"

"No." The child answers dully, he stares at the woman for a moment, "Are you okay? You look cold..."

"The temperature just dropped." She says with a kind smile, "I better put a sweater on or something."

Standing the woman turns and moves away, then stops looking around as the air warmth. Shinichi huffed and looks back at his younger counterpart, who appears to be staring right at him; blinking at this he opens his mouth to speak but the child looks around and began playing with the toy cars once more.

Sighing loudly Shinichi reaches a hand out for a car, it went right through.

"What should I do?" The child suddenly says in a low voice, still playing.

"Get out of here for one thing..." Shinichi answers as he reaches for the toy car again, "Going into a children's home in a no go. I will never find those who did this to me!"

"Okay." The child says with a firm nod, causing Shinichi to blink and stare at the child. It was then it become clear, the child could see him _and_ hear him.

"Make sure to get the wallet from the pocket of the clothes you came in with." Shinichi said as he stands, he glances over to the clothes in question, they was placed in a box and would be bought to the lost and found.

Standing the child glances over at the woman, then quickly looks around at the rest of the room. It was too early for others to be there, the park had over been open for ten minutes. The child went over, surprising light on his feet and standing on his tip toes he began hunting through the box.

"Jean pocket, right back." Shinichi says as he kept an eye on the woman, she was on the phone again, "Another than the wallet, take the small notebook from the pocket in the jacket too."

The child did as he was told, shoving the items under his jumper and tucking into the rim of the trousers. Lowering himself, he turns on his heels and went back over to the space he sat before and flops down. Just in time because at that moment, the woman chose to turn and look at him.

"Boy, I have to pop out for a second." The woman calls over, "Will you be okay here by yourself."

"Yes!" Shinichi's younger self declares, smiling at her cutely.

"Nice." Shinichi comments with a grin, he wandered forward and stood by the door, he watches her go through the double doors. Both waited in silence for a moment, with breathes held. Shinichi moves first glancing in every direction before nodding for him to follow.

The child ran through the corridor, following the shadowy form of the teen. He began to mimic the older, frowning deeply and carefully looking around.

As they came to the doors the child pushes, yet they did not move.

"She has locked it!?" The child cries out lightly, then turns to the older.

"Rather than her locking it," Shinichi observes with a thoughtful expression, "I think the doors at too heavy for you to push, they moved enough to see they had not locked."

"Can you open them?" The child asks hopeful, with bright eyed innocence. Shinichi's inner Yukiko peaked up and he forced himself not to bend down and hug the cute creature.

'Genetics are scary...' Shinichi thinks as he gives the child a sad smile, "Sorry, but I can not touch everything..."

"Really... then how are you holding that?" Shinichi's child form asks pointing to his older self's hand.

Shinichi slowly rose his hand up, eyes widening as he stares at the toy car he had started to try and pick up before he noticed the child could see him. He had picked up and had been holding the thing that whole time and never saw.

"Okay... but it must involve focus or something." Shinichi said more to himself than his younger, "Let's try this..." With the same hand that held the small red toy car, he places he knuckles against the door, at first it went through until the door and car hit, causing it to fall. "Again shall we." Shinichi places both palms against the doors, then waits for a moment, at last he pushes.

The doors open an inch, feeling confident now he pulls more power behind it. When there was enough room the child slips through, Shinichi allow the doors to close as he slightly went pass the doors without trouble.

"Now where to, Nii-san?" The child asks blinking at the teen. Shinichi open the doors to his mind's eye, a map of the park appears, "I see it!"

Shinichi blinks at this, but says nothing. Soon the child was rushing towards the exit of the park, side by side with the shadowy form of Shinichi. The First Aid Centre was close to the main entrance, but it was still a long track for a little person, because when he reached there he was out of breathe.

"There are coaches that let guests to the train station," Shinichi explains as he knees down, "First you have to go through this crowd... like you be able to manage that?"

His smaller self answers with a grin, he takes a deep breathe and looks at the sea of legs coming into the park and the mad chatter filled the air. "Yeah!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Shinichi fell against his favouite seat, sighing heavily; it was good to be home. They was currently in the Kudou Manor's Library, a large rounded room with was three floors high, it's walls embedded with shelves which held mountains of books. There was no ceiling, instead was a glass roof.

Peeking through half closed eyes, he notices his smaller self curling up next to him, head on his chest and plastering himself along side him. Which he did not mind, Shinichi was great with children and while he never said this out loud, wanted to be a father some day.

He had gently spoken to the younger, prising him for a job well done on getting them there. Shinichi had opened the locked metal gate and then the front door, the key it kept in his wallet. After that they rip through Shinichi's old boxes, his mother kept all his clothes from childhood; he was now wearing black jogging bottoms with a red strips running down the outer length, along with a black shirt with a twin striped red on the collar and sleeves. Red socks could be seen sticking out form the bottoms, a matching black with red strip jersey rested on the end of the seat, and a pair of red and white running shoes was on top.

'I know I have a black pair somewhere...' Shinichi thinks as he glances at the small shoes, he knew he should not be thinking of that at the moment, but fussing over the child it was keeping him from going mad.

Suddenly the phone rang, causing his heart to freeze. Its ringing echoes throughout the large room, he did not bother trying to get it, knowing that even if he managed to pick it up, there was no way of knowing if the other could hear.

The child stirs slightly it was then he sees that he was sound asleep; Shinichi's cloak moves on it's own, covering his ears. This made Shinichi's eyebrows raise, the settled appeared not to hear and slept on.

The answering machine clicks on, his own voice relays the message. The final beep.

"Shinichi!" Came Ran's voice making him frown, she sounded very very upset.,"I've been calling for hours! Where are you?! Please get back to me as soon as you can! It's horrible! Dad was doing this kidnapping case last night and the child was murdered! Inspector Megure is mad with Dad! I want to talk to you! Please ring me!"

The phone clicked.

Shinichi moans, not believing what he was hearing. He known for a while that Mouri Kogoro was not the best detective in the world, but still how did he let a child die.

Shinichi's cloak wraps tightly around the child, completely covering him in a protective manner. He glances down, the thing seemed to move with his thoughts.

"Thoughts?" Shinichi mumbles aloud, the sound of his own voice was hollow to his ears. Looking down he imagines the cloak moving, it did just that. Shaking his head he stops thinking about the cloak and let his mind wander over what Ran had said, not sure how to help.

"I need to work out what to do first..." Shinichi says letting his head stop to the beck of the chair, he stares up and sees blue skies through the glass, some clouds floating slowly pass. Turning his head slightly he glances towards the shelves that had Holmes on the row, bold 'Conan Doyle. A' was seen, right next to 'Edogawa Rampo'

"Edogawa Conan." Shinichi says at last, "That is your name, Conan..."


	41. Voices Within

'Save them,' The young boy thoughts as he raced up the staircase, 'Save them and save this family from death of a loved one.'

Ten year old Edogawa Conan kicked at the door which lead to the hotel's roof. It opened easier then he thought it would. As soon as he ran onto the roof Conan was knocked onto his knees, by the force of the high winds.

'Save them,' Conan thought as he shut his eyes, thinking on how to move. 'I can not see any more wasted life. If I can't save these people then I...'

Conan gritted his teeth together and on his knees slowly edged forwards, the wind blew at his clothes and hair causing them to move against his body wildly about. Brilliant blues eyes looked out of fake glasses, almost glaring at a large pipe works that were in front of him, if Conan could just get over to there he would be shielded from the powerful element.

'I can do this' Came his own child like voice in his head. Even in his mind Conan had long ago lost his true voice. He could barely remember what he used to sound like. 'Come on.'

As he fought against the invisible force Conan could hear the sound of his friend's voice, at first he thought he was in his head until it came again, the wind made it hard for him to make out what the words were. Conan gripped onto the side of a pipe and pulled, as last to the large pipes that could shelter him. Now out of the wind Conan's ears burned and hurt badly, but with no time to worry about his aching ears Conan stood tall and ran following the pipe line around the rood until he came to the place he wanted to be.

'Save them.' Conan's mind hissed at him.

Conan carefully walked up to the edge and let his eyes roam at the second that was below him, this roof was completely out of the high winds, as the roof he was standing on was protecting it. Conan kept scanning the surround until he spotted what he was searching for.

'Please make it in time,' Conan heard his own mind speak as he watched the ones there, 'Please let this day go by with no deaths.'

Three people were on the roof. Two men and a teen, one man was standing on the edge of the building screaming at the other man and teen, he was pointing at something on the ground. The other man who he was facing began to shout at him.

Conan's eyes narrowed at this, then he reached up to his fake glasses and pushed a bottom on the side. The lenses change colours to rose tinted and squares came to be inside. Conan zoomed in and studied the man on the edge.

Suddenly the man who had been standing shouting at the man on the edge, rushed forwards. Conan eyes widen and he cried out a warning. The wind carried his voice over to the ones there, but it was to late. The man on the edge had taken a side step and fell on the roof, while the man who dashed at him went sailing over.

'You are too late.' Conan told himself sadly, 'Much too late. Why are...?'

Conan pulled his thoughts aside and swore under his breathe, he took off running along the edge looking for the ladder he knew was there. At the sight of it Conan breathe a sigh, his troubled mind would not have taken any more if he found it any later. Conan grabbed the top and placed his feet neither side, then let himself drop.

With speed Conan slid down the metal ladder, his hands screamed out pain but he gave that no attention. Ten meters from the bottom Conan dug his feet against the side in order to slow himself down. Conan stopped inches from the bottom and jumped off spinning in mid air twisting his body round, as soon as his feet touched the ground Conan ran once more, in the direction of the men.

Conan slowed down his pace as he came up to the place where they there, his heart was crashing violently against his ribcage. Conan's vision blurred due to lack of oxygen, so he leaned on his hands on his knees and sucked his deep breaths.

Standing Conan slowly walked over to his friend, who was leaning over the side with an horrified expression clearly written on his face. Conan then look his gazed upon the other man who had been standing on the edge before, he was now on his rear legs in front of him, arms behind his back, he was staring into nothingness shocked beyond compare.

'Don't look.' Conan warned himself, 'Please don't look, I can't take it any more.'

Conan moved nearer to the edge and glanced down below was the body of the man broken bones could be seen sticking out of the flesh, blood leaked from the torn skin causing the walkway to the soaked with the still warm life's blood.

Conan closed his now emotionless blue eyes as he took in a sharp breath. Something in side him was crying out, no matter how many times he comes face to face with death, it still manages to hit him in his heart. But this time something in side of Conan seemed to snap.

To Conan death was just not right, he had dead once himself. Life was a gift. For others to rob others of this gift was unforgivable, no matter what happens no matter how much some people hurt you no one has the right to take another's life.

'I do not understand.' Conan thought as he slowly open his eyes, they seemed to be growing dim as he stood there.

Revenge was not an answer nor was becoming enraged with someone over something. It should be dealt with in the right manner. Talk things out, listen carefully, be able to calm the blood pressure. If a person calls out for justice, let justice be done by the laws that are let into place and not put blood onto their own hand, becoming just like the one who wronged them.

'I will never understand why some people go this far.' Conan's heart began to heart painfully, for years and years he had seen nothing but death, murder and crimes of every sort. People were killing each other for the stupidest things, it was starting to take its toll of his mind.

Slowly Conan lifted his hand to his forehead and wiped the sweat that was building up there, he could not seem to settle down this time round. Hate for these people began to raise within, memories of every crime he had seen in his two lifetimes flashed through his mind.

'Is this what it means to hate someone enough to kill?' Conan wondered as he laid his hand over his heart. 'If this is so then I should not be allow to live.'

Conan gazed down at the broken man below, it was alright for him as he was dead, but now his family was the ones that were left behind. Left to try and heal their broken hearts.

'Love.' Conan thought a little bitterly as he remembered how this whole mess started.

A war between two families that had ended in death, much like Romeo and Juliet. The fathers hated each other while their children fallen in love right in front of them. Only it was one of the fathers who died.

Love. One of the most common thing people seem to die from.

Even for his own love he had lied. Tricking many people, lie upon lie.

'Was this the kind of world I wanted to live in?' Conan thought as he looked back over the passed few years, 'Is this the life I wanted to lead? No matter what I do and no matter how hard I try, life seemed to slip from my hands like the sands.'

As Conan just stood there a small laugh escaped his lips. No one heard the not-child, nor did they see his sanely fade away.

'I am meant to be Kudou Shinichi,' Conan thought as he stood there. Again Conan took note that he no longer could hear his own voice only the child he had become. 'The man who loved truth. But I live a lie, and the truth is no longer in sight.'

Edogawa Conan took a step forwards. Conan could hear his friend talking away to him, but paid no mind to him.

'Kudou Shinichi?' Conan called inwardly, 'Where have you gone?'

Conan dully gazed at the sky watching as the wind moved the grey clouds into different shapes and sizes. Conan half wondered if someone would try and save him then he dropped from here. Conan could here many voices behind him, many people had gathered, a little to late.

'I did not wish to see another death,' Conan slowly bought his eyes back down and stared at at the lifeless body. No one could save Conan now, he was starting to go into his own mind, his body swayed. 'When I die here, it will be for the best. For me and for everyone. I did say at the beginning of this day, if I can not save those two, and if I do not help those two who are in love. Then I would have no rights to live. This is it...'

Suddenly Conan caught himself, frowning down at the body. There was something about this body, something he could not put his finger on. Then there was a whispering at the back of his mind telling him something. Conan frowned deeper, and tried listening to the one speaking.

'Kudou Shinichi!' Conan blinked as he thought he could hear what sounded like his voice, the voice he had lost four years ago when Kudou Shinichi had first died.

Conan closed his eyes shut, Shinichi's voice was getting louder and louder until he could hear it clearly.

'For one who says life is a gift.' Shinichi said in his mind, Conan gasped and took a step back from the edge, Shinichi's words had cut through all the negative thoughts. 'Why dishonour this gift by trying to take your own life? And I think you should take a closer look...'

"And he's still alive." Came a voice from beside him. Conan straighten to look to his right, a dark skin teen hurrying towards him. Kissing his teeth as he gazed down at the man, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets hunting round for something there.

"What?" Conan said blinking not believing the words coming from Hattori's mouth, "Oi...Hattori?"

Conan watched his friend took his phone out his pocket and quickly started pushing numbers. Then Conan glanced back over to side and saw that the man was moving, his legs were moving as if he was trying to stand, then came the sound of coughing the man was chocking on his own blood.

"Hattori," Conan said as he took out his blazer and reached for his brace, "I'm going down, hold into this."

"Right." Hattori said with a grin as he held on, "Oi! All yous people! Get some help here! We has a live one!"

Conan placed his raw hands on the brace and wrapped it round his rear and one thigh, then held it away from himself behind and leaped off the edge bouncing down the side of the wall, Hattori easily supported his weight as he went. Conan reached the lowest roof that the hotel had and quickly started first aid.

'Live on.' Kudou Shinichi said softy in the back of Edogawa Conan's mind.


End file.
